The Black Dragons
by Code 089
Summary: Blanche, The No Head Dragons, these groups use magic to defy the law and do as they please. In the criminal underworld, respect is earned through strength, and there is no one stronger than the Black Dragons and its two enigmatic heads. However, when those two heads disappear they think it's their time to rule the underworld. But who said disappear meant gone forever?
1. Chapter 1: Enrollment I

Irregular at Magic High School: The Black Dragon

Chapter 1: Enrollment I

Magic. This product of fairytales was synthesized into actual technology in the 21 century. However, in the year 2030 the world was experiencing drastic climate cooling and the world food supply dwindled. Energy supplies were soon being fought over, and in the year 2045 World War III broke out, lasting for 20 years. Earth's population plummeted to 3 billion. The only reason that the war didn't escalate to thermonuclear war was due to the invention of magicians, people who could use magic. It is currently the end of the 21 century and the world powers are racing to develop magicians to head off the next war.

…

**4-3-2095**

**Hachioji, Tokyo**

_Rehearsals for the matriculation ceremony will begin soon. All concerned parties are asked to gather in the auditorium._

"This is bullshit!" a man said.

The man in question was a 5'7'' blond male with glasses. He wore a white and green uniform with a flower emblem on his shoulder. He was talking to his brother, a 5'6'' black haired male. He also wore the same white and green uniform with a flower emblem.

"One point, one god damn point." The blond man said.

"There's not much you can do about it, Jonasan." The black-haired man said.

What the now identified Jonasan was raging about was that he missed getting the class representative position by one point. He had aced the paper test section but had fallen just short in the practical exam. He had scored high enough to be made a Course 1 student but not to be the class representative.

"I know that Kurisu, but it still pisses me off." Jonasan said.

The two brothers were walking around campus to get a feel for it. After all, they had only arrived today and wanted to get the lay of the land, should things ever go south. They were currently at National Magic University Affiliated First High School, although that was quite the mouthful so most just shortened it to First High. It was often believed that being permitted to enroll at that state-run institution for training magic technicians made you one of the elite. Someone whose skill in magic has been recognized.

As the two kept walking they passed two other students who sent them scathing glares.

"Damn Blooms, just who do they think they are?" one muttered.

Ah there it was. The derogatory remarks that were abound in this school despite the fact that they were banned words. Blooms and Weeds. Blooms were Course 1 students, students who had high magical potential and could cast powerful spells. Weeds were Course 2 students, students who didn't have high magical potential but excelled in other areas. The problem with the enrollment exam was that it is noticeably skewed toward the practical exam but doesn't cover any complex spell casting. Meaning that there are most likely Course 2 students who were powerful casters but didn't have the high magical potential that most of the Course 1 students had.

"I see that those words are going to cause some problems." Kurisu said.

"No doubt. The only problem with being Course 1 students is that we are going to be thrown in with the crowd of those who act all high and mighty when it is obvious when you get to know us that we don't act that way." Jonasan said.

Jonasan looked ahead of them and noticed something. He nudged Kurisu.

"Hey, isn't that Mayumi?" he whispered.

"Yeah it is, and isn't that the Mahesvara?" Kurisu replied.

Indeed, it was. On the front steps leading to the school, there was a woman with long black hair and beautiful red eyes. She was wearing the female version of the school uniform. She was talking to a black-haired man that was taller than Jonasan and also wore the same green and white uniform that they did although he was emblemless.

The two walked past the conversing two and other than the courteous hello, no words were said.

"Good. She didn't recognize us." Kurisu said once they were out of earshot.

"It would be really bad if she had." Jonasan agreed.

The two brothers were childhood friends with Mayumi although they hadn't seen her since _that_ incident. It was for the best though.

"I wonder if Juumonji is here as well?" Kurisu said.

"He is. I saw him earlier when I left the examination room, he didn't recognize me either, so we are safe in that aspect, for now." Jonasan said.

…

**Time Skip: 2 hours**

The matriculation ceremony was about to begin. As the brothers filed into the auditorium, they immediately noticed a pattern. In the front half of the auditorium, there were the Blooms and in the back half were Weeds. The two took a pair of seats in the back half of Bloom section. As the auditorium filled up, they noticed that the seats around them remained empty, not that they cared. They knew that they exuded a rather dark aura that most people found unnerving, so it didn't bother them.

_We will now begin the matriculation ceremony for National Magic University Affiliated First High School._

…

*applause*

"That was a rather good speech by Mayumi wasn't it?" Jonasan asked.

"Indeed, she has grown quite wise in her years, although she still has that impish attitude." Kurisu replied.

_Next, the newly-enrolled students' address._

Jonasan leaned forward with an intent expression. "So, what stuffed up prick did I lose to?" he growled.

_Representative of the incoming class, Miyuki Shiba._

Jonasan saw a dark-haired beauty walk up to the stage. She bowed to the crowd and began to speak.

"As the sunlight streams gently, and the vivid cherry blossoms flutter on this gorgeous spring day, I feel so happy and honored that my wish to be admitted to the prestigious National Magic University Affiliated First High School has come true. On behalf of the incoming students, and filled with pride of being a member of First High School…"

"So that's who I lost to huh?" Jonasan muttered.

"Jonasan." Kurisu warned.

Jonasan leaned back with a smile on his face. "I can live with that."

Both he and Kurisu where progressive thinkers on certain topics. One of them being women in a leadership role. Seriously, the current set up of the 10 Master Clans were mostly guys. They didn't count the conniving bitch. It was nice to see some women getting a leadership role for once.

…

As the matriculation ceremony came to an end the two brothers decided to go introduce themselves to Miyuki. As they exited the auditorium, however they saw that they were not the only ones who had the same idea. Several Course 1 students were crowded around Miyuki and while she was answering their questions just fine, she looked distinctly uncomfortable. The Mahesvara was standing a quarter way down the hallway but was busy with his Course 2 associates and wasn't paying too much attention. So, the two brothers decided to save the poor girl.

"Excuse me." Kurisu said causing the group to look at him.

At first, they had hostile glares but when they saw the emblem on his shoulder they relaxed and allowed them to enter the group.

"Shiba-san, may I borrow you for a moment?" Jonasan said.

"Miyuki is fine and sure." Miyuki said.

The group once again sent them glares but the glares they sent back caused the group to immediately disperse. Miyuki sighed.

"Thank you for that. They were starting to get out of hand." She said.

"Of course, Miyuki." Jonasan said.

"So, what is it you needed?" she asked.

"We wished to formally introduce ourselves to you and complement you on your opening speech. It was masterfully done. I am Kurisu Cosmos." Kurisu said bowing to her.

"And I am Jonasan Cosmos." Jonasan said bowing to her as well. "Your speech was excellent, I doubt I could have done any better. I am glad I was defeated by you."

"Defeated? Ah you scored just under me didn't you." Miyuki said.

"Indeed, I missed the position by one point. Although I'm glad the position went to someone like you." Jonasan said.

Miyuki blushed. "Thank you."

"Ara, ara, what's going on over here?" a voice said.

Looking to the right they saw Mayumi and another man with brown hair approaching.

"President!" the brown-haired man said, he then turned to the two brothers. "If you will excuse us, we have some business with Shiba-san." He said politely.

"It's alright Hanzou, they can stay." Mayumi said, she then bowed to the three of them. "I am Saegusa Mayumi, the student council president. To my left is Hattori Gyoubushoujo Hanzou, my vice president. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Pleasure to meet you as well, I am Cosmos Jonasan. Jonasan is fine." He bowed to them

"I am Cosmos Kurisu. Kurisu is fine as well." He bowed as well.

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Shiba Miyuki." She bowed too.

As Miyuki stood up she noticed the Mahesvara looking at her.

"Onii-sama!" she said and ran off.

Jonasan chuckled. "I wondered how long it would take her to notice."

The four then walked over to where Miyuki had run off to.

"Hello. So, we meet again." Mayumi said.

Hattori scoffed at the Mahesvara causing Jonasan to glare at him. The Mahesvara bowed to them and the Cosmos brothers found it hilarious. The Mahesvara, bowing to them. The three of them all had the same type of power, so the point was moot, but it was still a novel thing.

Miyuki then looked at the women that were standing behind the Mahesvara. She gained a mischievous glint in her eye.

"By the way, dear brother…Are you dating already?"

The Mahesvara didn't even react to the accusation. "Of course not, Miyuki. These two are my classmates. It's rude to say things like that, you know."

"I'm so sorry." Miyuki said bowing. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Shiba Miyuki."

"I'm Mizuki Shibata. Nice to meet you, too." Said the girl with glasses and short dark hair.

The messy redhead placed an arm on Mizuki's shoulder and stepped between the Mahesvara and Mizuki.

"I'm Chiba Erika. You can call me Erika. Can I call you Miyuki?"

"Yes, please do!"

"Hey, Miyuki, so you're actually pretty down-to-earth, huh?" Erika said.

"Miyuki, are the people from the Student Council done with you?" the Mahesvara interrupted.

"Oh!"

"It's alright." Mayumi said. "All we did today was introduce ourselves to her."

"President!" Hattori protested.

"Miyuki-san." Mayumi said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"We'll go into more detail another day. You, too, Shiba, Jonasan." Mayumi said looking at the Mahesvara and Jonasan.

Jonasan tilted his head in confusion causing Miyuki to stifle a giggle.

"Let's have a nice, long chat sometime."

Mayumi bowed to them and turned and bowed to the Cosmos brothers as well before walking off.

"President…" Hattori said before scoffing at the Mahesvara and bowing to the Cosmos as well before following Mayumi.

Miyuki turned toward her brother, eyes down.

"I'm sorry, brother…" She said. "It's all my fault."

The Mahesvara brushed a hair out of her face before putting a hand on her shoulder, causing her to blush and look at him.

"You have nothing to apologize for." The Mahesvara said.

With those comforting words Miyuki looked up to him like he was a god. Kurisu cast a glance at Erika and Mizuki, noticing Mizuki was completely red in the face.

"Um…you two." Erika said, causing the two to look at her. "Why don't we head out now."

"You have yet to introduce your friends either Miyuki." The Mahesvara reminded her.

"Ah, I'm sorry you two." Miyuki apologized.

Kurisu brushed it off. "It's quite alright. Anyway, I'm Cosmos Kurisu and the blond man next to me is Cosmos Jonasan."

"Pleasure to meet you." Jonasan said as the two bowed.

"You have already met myself and these two but allow me to introduce my brother, Shiba Tatsuya." Miyuki said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Tatsuya said, bowing.

"Come on you guys, let's get going." Erika said.

…

**That Night**

**Cosmos Household**

The Cosmos house was located a few miles from the station, which made the commute to school rather quick for the brothers. To outsiders, the home look like many of the others that surrounded it although with a substantially larger backyard. However, what most didn't see was that the home was surrounded with state-of-the-art security as well as several hidden armed guards. The homes around the Cosmos household were also owned by them as well and were occupied by some of their associates.

Jonasan was sitting on the couch inputting the information that they had learned into their databanks as Kurisu was preparing dinner.

"So, the Mahesvara was Shiba Tatsuya huh? The power this piece of blackmail has…"

"Indeed, and that means his sister is Princess as well, the Lady of Ice." Kurisu said coming in from the kitchen.

Jonasan nodded and pulled up Princess's profile and filled in the requisite blanks in their databanks. Just then, the head of a black dragon poked into the room and lightly nudged Jonasan.

"Hi Draco." He muttered petting his snout, he then tossed Draco a whole chicken which he happy devoured.

"Don't forget, despite having the name of Shiba, they are Yotsuba's." Kurisu said.

"I know." Jonasan said with a growl.

Yotsuba. Just thinking of that damn name recalled the memory of _that_ night, what they went through and what it cost them.

_Flashback_

_Concern. A letter had come from one of the 10 Master Clans and, after reading it, their mother had sent everyone to start packing with a look of fear on her face. Their father helped the 10-year-old Kurisu and Jonasan pack their things. Apparently, they were going somewhere in the morning. The letter was signed by the Queen of Night._

_Fear. The two brothers awoke later that night to their family home burning. Kurisu grabbed Jonasan's arm and the two brothers ran out of their bedroom and down to the foyer, trying to keep out of the smoke._

_Death. As they passed their parent's, aunts, uncles, and cousins' rooms, they saw them engulfed in fire with the doors tightly closed. If they were still inside, there was no hope for them to escape._

_Pain. As the brothers made their way to the front door, one of the overhead beams gave way, causing a pile of burning wood to block the front door. Kurisu was able to get out of the way in time but Jonasan was not so lucky, the beam landed on his back and pinned him to the floor. Kurisu was able to pull him out but something snapped in the process leaving Jonasan in severe pain._

_Exhaustion. The two brothers headed to the back door but collapsed before they could reach it. Smoke inhalation finally getting to them. The fire burned closer, eager to consume the last of their family._

_Relief. A woman in an all covering black cloak walked through the fire and picked up Jonasan's battered body. Another woman in a long blue cloak with clocks on it gently picked up Kurisu and batted the flames off his body._

_Cold. Jonasan felt a bone chilling cold as the woman in black was begging him to stay with her. That they were nearly done and to not slip away._

_And then, darkness._

_Flashback End_

The two women were able to save the brothers but at the cost of their family, and Jonasan's sanity. As the woman in black attempted to repair his spine, Jonasan died. The woman was able to bring him back, for the women who saved them were not normal, but one does not die and comeback unscathed. A dark evil had taken root in Jonasan's soul, something that sought the destruction of everything around it. To prevent the evil from consuming Jonasan, the woman in black placed a series of shackles on Jonasan to contain its power. This increased Jonasan's Psion count exponentially as well as his intelligence at the cost of his sanity.

With no family to speak of, the two women took the brothers under their wing and cared for them as if they were their own. It was a few years later that the boys discovered that the women weren't what one would call 'normal'. They were goddesses, beings of great power that helped shape the universe. The two goddesses had such a high Psion count that, after being exposed to it for a while, the two brothers were able to manipulate the domain that the women controlled over.

For Kurisu, he was able to manipulate time. By 13, he was able to slow and speed up time around him as well as slowly age objects if he focused hard enough. By 15, he was able to completely stop time in a 50-meter area around him, while leaving himself and others that he chose unaffected, as well as rapidly age objects to the point that they turned to dust.

For Jonasan, he was able to manipulate the shadows. By 13, he had complete mastery of the shadows, able to fade into them and even dissolve into a mass of shadow. By 15, he was able to control the dark evil's rage by breaking one of the shackles, or seals as he called them, and gaining access to the power the evil contained while keeping his sanity mostly intact.

At 16 the brothers found out that the letter that was sent to their home the day before the fire was sent by Yotsuba Maya, head of one of the 10 Master Clans. The letter said, in essence, that their family should know their place as one of the hundred families and to not get to close to the Saegusa and Katsuto families. The brothers blamed the fire that occurred that night on Maya and swore revenge. In order to prevent Maya from figuring out that they had lived, they abandoned their family name of Shirakawa and changed it to Cosmos, reflecting their new parents and cutting all ties to their previous life.

"On to a lighter topic, have you heard anything from _them_?" Kurisu asked.

"Ah yes, they called just a little while ago, they told me to pass on their congratulations for getting into high school. And they said to remember to keep our heads down."

"I doubt that will happen, given who we have surrounded ourselves with."

"Agreed, we will just have to hold back and be careful not to reveal ourselves."

"Moving on, how are things faring without us?"

"Quite well, I'd say. The boys successfully sold another shipment just a few days ago for a couple million. The military is still out looking for us, but that is to be expected."

"Any of our enemies making a move?"

"Not yet. Although there are rumblings of Blanche planning something."

"Leave it be for now. If they try something, we will just have to show them their place, won't we, Death?" Kurisu said with a malicious grin.

"Indeed, we will, Time." Jonasan said, his blue eyes flashing red briefly.

"_No one can assault the heads of the Black Dragons without retribution."_ They said at the same time.

…

Major Kazama was looking over some reports in his office about a particular thorn in his side, the Black Dragons. The crime syndicate had sprung up out of nowhere about 8 years ago and it has grown exponentially ever since. They are the top sellers of illegal CADs and are experts at stealing up and coming magic sequences and using them for themselves. They are regarded as the leader of the criminal underworld in Japan and its two leaders, the head of the criminal underworld.

Kazama pulled up the profiles they had on the Black Dragons two leaders, not that there was much info. All it had was their guesstimated ages, their code names and their photos. The first photo was a man wearing a full length blue cloak with various time pieces on it. He was wearing a face covering white mask and had a steampunk like staff strapped to his back. The second photo was much more sinister. The second man was wearing a full length black cloak with a hood up. He wore a skeleton mask and you could see is burning red eyes that seemed to be glaring at the camera. He carried a scythe on his back. All in all, the second man looked like some kind of Shinigami. The man in blue was code named Time and the man in black with code named Death.

In recent months the crime syndicate had become very quiet which worried Major Kazama as when that happened, they were usually planning something big. Kazama didn't like this, not one bit. Especially with the Nine School's Competition coming up. Just what were these two planning?

…

"Cosmos, what are you doing?" A girl with brown hair that was tied in small pigtails asked.

She and a few others were watching Jonasan in fascination as he used a keyboard to input information into the computer.

"Double checking the curriculum and registering for classes." Jonasan replied.

"Why are you doing it the old-fashioned way?" A girl with black hair and dead fish eyes asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's faster this way." Jonasan replied.

"That's up for debate." Kurisu said, he was doing the same thing except he was doing it the modern way by using menus and GUIs.

Jonasan sighed. "We've had this argument before Kurisu."

"And we agreed to disagree." Kurisu said with a smile.

"Your typing speed is close to Onii-chan's" Miyuki said appearing behind Jonasan.

"Really? Interesting." Jonasan said.

"And you are?" Kurisu asked the two girls as the brothers closed the computers.

"Oh! I'm Mitsui Honoka. You can call me Honoka." The girl with the pigtails said.

"I'm Kitayama Shizuku. You can call me Shizuku." The dead fish eyed girl said.

"Ah, well, I am Jonasan Cosmos and the man next to me is Kurisu Cosmos." Jonasan said.

"You're the one who scored just under Miyuki aren't you?" Honoka asked.

"Jeez, rumor flies fast." Kurisu said, looking at Jonasan.

"Indeed." Jonasan replied.

"I'm assuming that you both wish to be tactician class magicians?" Shizuku asked.

Jonasan tilted his head at her, trying to figure her out. "While that might be Kurisu's dream mine is to be a magical engineer."

"_Although by technicality both myself and Kurisu would be classed as strategic classes due to our powers but they don't need to know that."_ Jonasan thought.

"You wish to be a magical engineer, despite having so much power." Shizuku said.

"You know, it's hard to tell if that was sarcasm or not, but yes."

The first bell then rung.

…

"Touring the workshops was certainly interesting." Jonasan said.

"Indeed, you're going to have a lot of work ahead of you." Kurisu said.

Jonasan and Kurisu were sitting in one corner of the dining hall/cafeteria. They had a table to themselves but, once again, they expected that. The auras they put off were quite menacing plus the fact that they had no connections to student within the school since this was their first time attending one.

"Work is not an issue for me and you know it. Look at how much I have to do to keep us up and running. Keeping up with that amount of meticulous work will be child's play."

Then, the two brothers heard a commotion occur on the other side of the room.

"Hm?" Kurisu said.

A group of Blooms were standing in front of Miyuki, trying to convince her to eat with them, while Tatsuya and his friends were behind her. From the looks of things, Miyuki was going to sit with her brother when the Booms interrupted.

"Morisaki, why am I not surprised." Jonasan said facepalming.

"The idiot does have a high sense of superiority since he is a Course 1 student. It looks like Shizuku and Honoka got dragged with them as well although it doesn't look like they went willingly." Kurisu said.

Jonasan couldn't agree more. Shizuku and Honoka looked quite uncomfortable with being with the group of Blooms that were attempting to drag Miyuki away from her brother and his friends. One of the students must have said something quite insulting as one of Tatsuya's male friends stood up and looked about ready to punch one of them. Tatsuya, however, diffused the situation by removing himself from the equation and the rest of his friends soon followed. Miyuki looked so sad at that.

"Damn idiots." Jonasan said clenching his fists, his eyes gained a tint of red.

"Enough." Kurisu said putting a hand on Jonasan's shoulder.

Morisaki's eyes then landed on them.

"It looks like they are coming to harass us next. Let's get out of here." Kurisu said.

"Fine." Jonasan said, sending a death glare at Morisaki causing him to recoil in fear a bit, the brothers then left the room.

…

"Just give it up already, will you?"

These were the first words that the Cosmos brothers heard as they approached the gate out of the school. Off to the left of the gate, Morisaki and his crew were facing off against Tatsuya's two friends as they defended the two's right to leave campus together.

"There's something we want to discuss with her, that's all!" Morisaki said.

"That's right! All we need is a little of her time!" Another student said.

"Son of a bitch." Jonasan groaned. "Looks like we need to teach this idiot a lesson."

"Not yet," Kurisu said. "wait and see if he draws his CAD. If he does, then we can interfere. That way we won't be accused of assaulting a student."

"Anyway, didn't you hear Miyuki say that she's going home with her brother?" Mizuki said. "What right do you have, trying to split these two apart?"

Miyuki started blushing and muttering to herself. Kurisu looked at her strangely and Jonasan raised an eyebrow.

"This is a matter that concerns 1-A! Don't go around meddling with us Blooms, you lowly Weeds!" Morisaki said.

Jonasan's hand began creeping down toward Nightmare, his specialized sword CAD.

"We're all newly enrolled students here, remember? Just how superior to us do you Blooms think you are at this point?" Mizuki asked.

Morisaki grinned and Jonasan and Kurisu prepared to rush over.

"Don't use Shadow Step, physical moves only." Kurisu said

"Fine." Jonasan said.

"Do you want to know how superior we are?" Morisaki said.

"Sounds entertaining. Why don't you go ahead and show us then?" said Tatsuya's messy brown-haired friend.

"Fine…"

Morisaki's friends backed away as he flexed his fingers.

"In that case, I damn will show you…"

"Here we go." Jonasan said with an insane smirk on his face.

"This is…" Morisaki said as he drew his CAD and prepared a spell,

"…How much better we are!"

He pointed his CAD at them and prepared to fire.

It was then that the Cosmos acted. Jonasan used a variant of Shadow Step he called Flash Step, where he physically blurred over to Morisaki's position, at the same time drawing Nightmare and knocking Morisaki's CAD out of his hand. Kurisu used Blink, which was as close to teleporting as he could get without tapping into his powers, to prevent any of Morisaki's friends from interfering.

Tatsuya's brown-haired friend raced forward to prevent Morisaki from pulling the trigger but was too late. Before the spell could complete however, Jonasan had knocked his CAD out of his hand. Half a second later, Erika was right beside him with a nightstick drawn.

"Your fast." Erika complimented.

"I try." Jonasan replied.

"Cosmos, what the hell?!" Morisaki shouted.

"You are out of line, Morisaki." Kurisu said.

"Where the hell did you come from?" One of the Blooms asked.

"Ridiculous…" Morisaki said.

"Your siding with them, fine." A Bloom said, pointing his CAD at Jonasan and prepped a spell.

"We will just deal with you two as well!" said another, pointing his CAD at Kurisu and prepped a spell as well.

Jonasan growled and nodded at Kurisu who nodded back.

"All of you-stop it!" Honoka shouted and prepared a spell.

Jonasan looked at the spell she was activating. Little did he know Tatsuya was doing the same thing. _"Light oscillation type, Flash Spell, significantly reduced power, not a threat." _Jonasan thought.

Jonasan and Kurisu's eyes subtly adjusted. When the spell activated, they would not be blinded. The spell never triggered though. A ball of blue light shot out from behind Morisaki's group at Honoka, shattering the spell. This caused Honoka to fall backward but Shizuku caught her.

"Stop it right there!" A voice said. "Unless it's self-defense, head-to-head magic attacks are criminal acts!" It was Mayumi.

"_Oh, we know. Fortunately, it won't be us having to run from the police."_ Kurisu thought.

"I'm Mari Watanabe, Head of the Disciplinary Committee!" Another woman said. "I'll be taking your statements now. All of you, come with me."

Jonasan spun Nightmare before sheathing it. This was going to take a while. Jonasan was surprised when Tatsuya walked forward and covered for all of them.

"Sorry about that." Tatsuya said.

Watanabe pointed her hand at Tatsuya as he walked toward her. Her hand glowed blue.

"It was just horseplay that got out of hand." Tatsuya continued.

"Horseplay?" Watanabe asked.

"Yes. The Morisaki Clan is famous for their quick-draw technique, so I thought I'd ask him to show me for future reference, but it was just so realistic that I couldn't stop myself from making a move."

"_You better be grateful that he is covering for your ass Morisaki."_ Kurisu thought.

"Then would you care to explain why that girl was about to activate an attack-type spell?"

Jonasan was about to open his mouth to defend her but Tatsuya beat him to it.

"It was just a Flash Spell. And its potency was considerably suppressed."

"_So, he can read activation sequences as well huh? I shouldn't be surprised." _Jonasan thought.

"Ah…I see that you have the ability to read activation sequences as they are being launched. That's quite the ability."

"I'm no good at practical skills, but I am adept at analysis."

"Apparently, you're also adept at subterfuge."

"_Oh shit." _The Cosmos brothers thought.

"Subterfuge? Far from it. I'm nothing but…"

Tatsuya pointed at his emblemless shoulder.

"…a Course 2 student."

Jonasan saw Watanabe glance at the sheath that held Nightmare and knew there would be questions about it later.

"_Let's see if your lie holds, Tatsuya." _Jonasan said.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a quick note, for those readers who are waiting for DitF: Gods Rising, this chapter is taking longer to write die to the addition of a new character that isnt of my design. While my brother can come up with ideas for days, he can't write to save his life so im having to write how I think he wants this new character to be portrayed and then he tells me if its right or wrong. Also, right now, this story is not my primary focus for those who are only here for this story. It will get updated periodically and not on any set schedule. If you found this story interesting, go check out my other two stories, DitF: The Reaper Squadron and DitF: Gods Rising.

But anyway, as always, reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated, and flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2: Enrollment II

Irregular at Magic High School: The Black Dragons

Chapter 2: Enrollment II

Watanabe was glaring at Tatsuya, but to his credit, he wasn't showing the slightest sign of discomfort. Miyuki then ran and stood next to him.

"It was just a misunderstanding. I apologize for causing you any trouble." Miyuki said, and she bowed.

This caused Watanabe to become a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed for some reason. _"Her innocence does have its benefits."_ Kurisu thought.

Mayumi then walked in between Watanabe and Tatsuya and leaned down.

"That should do, Mari, don't you think?" She looked back at Tatsuya. "Tatsuya…it really was just a learning experience for you, right?" Mayumi said.

"_She's using Bewitching Face. Smart." _Jonasan thought.

Mayumi then turned to address the group in general.

"It's not as if students are prohibited from teaching each other, but the implementation of magic entails some detailed restrictions. It would probably be a good idea to refrain from any self-schooling that involves magic activation."

Watanabe then cleared her throat and put her hands behind her back.

"Since the president herself seems to be so inclined… I'm going to look the other way, this time."

Everyone bowed to them for making such a lenient decision.

"Make sure this doesn't ever happen again." Watanabe concluded.

As Watanabe began to walk away she turned and looked at Tatsuya.

"What's your name?"

"Class 1-E, Shiba Tatsuya."

"And you two?" she asked looking at the Cosmos.

"Class 1-A, Cosmos Kurisu"

"Class 1-A, Cosmos Jonasan."

She gave them a long look before continuing on her way but not before giving one final remark.

"I'll remember those names."

She walked away, and Mayumi soon joined her.

"You better not be thinking that I owe you, alright?" Morisaki said.

"Will you just shut up you idiot, you are getting on my last nerves." Jonasan mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose as his eyes became tinted with red.

"I don't think that I have anything over you, so don't worry." Tatsuya said.

"My name's Morisaki Shun. I'm a member of the main Morisaki branch." Morisaki then pointed a finger at Tatsuya. "Don't think for a second that I acknowledge you, Tatsuya Shiba!"

Miyuki walked over and clung to Tatsuya's arm.

"Ms. Shiba should be hanging with us." Morisaki said.

"Oh, for the love of god, just fucking leave already!" Jonasan said, fed up with his pointless posturing.

Morisaki glared at him.

"Try it, I fucking dare you." Jonasan said as his hand slid down toward his second CAD, Phantom.

Kurisu grabbed his arm. "Enough."

Morisaki sent him one more glare before starting to walk away. Tatsuya looked at the brothers for a moment before addressing Morisaki.

"So, you're addressing me like that from the get-go?"

Morisaki paused for a moment and it sounded like he was restraining himself from replying before continuing to walk away, the other Blooms following him.

"Brother, why don't we go home now?" Miyuki said.

"Good idea." Tatsuya said.

"Umm…" Honoka said.

The group turned their attention toward the two Blooms as they walked up to Tatsuya and Miyuki. The two paused for a moment.

"I'm Mitsui Honoka! I'm sorry for what just happened!" she and Shizuku bowed to them.

"_And like that, the tension shatters like glass."_ Jonasan thought while sweatdropping.

The two straightened up. "Thank you for covering for me. I know what Morisaki said, but it was thanks to you that the situation didn't escalate. Onii-sama." Honoka said.

"You're welcome." Tatsuya said. "But hey, don't call me 'Onii-sama'. We're both first years, after all."

"Very well. Then what should I call you?" she asked rather eagerly.

"You can just call me Tatsuya."

"Alright!"

"So...um...uh..."

"What is it?" Miyuki asked.

"Would it be okay if I walked with you to the station?" Honoka asked.

There was a collective 'Huh?'

…

"Then…It's Tatsuya who keeps your CAD in working order, Miyuki?" Honoka asked.

The group was walking down to the station. After getting through all the introductions, they started talking about random subjects and somehow had stumbled onto the fact that Tatsuya was the one who worked on Miyuki's CAD.

"Yes. Because there's no better way to set my mind at ease than to have him do it." Miyuki said.

"I just make some minor adjustments, that's all." Tatsuya said.

"Yes, but you wouldn't be able to do that unless you had the knowledge to understand how the OS works, right?" Mizuki said.

"Not to mention you need the skills to access the CAD's basic system." Leo, Tatsuya's brown-haired friend said. "Amazing."

"Would you mind taking a look at mine, too, Tatsuya?" Erika asked.

"I couldn't. I'm not confident enough to mess around with a unique CAD like that." Tatsuya said.

"You really are amazing, aren't you, Tatsuya!"

"In what way?"

"To recognize that this," She said pulling out the nightstick from earlier. "Is a CAD."

"If you wouldn't mind me, I could look at it Erika." Jonasan said.

"You work on CAD's too?" Miyuki asked.

Kurisu nodded. "He maintains his as well as my own."

"Interesting." Mizuki said.

…

The group had stopped at a food stand just down from the station to grab a bite to eat and Erika had taken that time to explain how her CAD worked.

"An Engraving-type spell?" Leo asked.

"Right. That's why it's all hollow, except for the hilt." Erika said.

"But that means that you have to constantly feed it Psions." Jonasan said, it didn't look like she had that many Psions available to her.

"How do you not run out of gas?" Leo asked.

"Hey, I knew that was your area of expertise! But unfortunately, I'm not quite there yet. It doesn't use up that much if I only transmit the Psions at the moment of extension and impact. It's like the principle helmet-splitting." Erika said.

It was then that Jonasan noticed that everyone else except for Kurisu had backed off.

"What's up with you guys?" Erika asked.

"Erika, I think that helmet-splitting is a technique categorized under secret skills or the arcane arts, but it's way more than a matter of having a huge amount of Psions." Miyuki said.

"Could it be that civilians are rarer at our school?" Mizuki asked.

"I don't believe there are any civilians at Magic High School." Shizuku said.

"_There aren't, we checked. It was one of their requirements that we had to meet before they let us take the examination." _Kurisu thought.

…

The next morning, as the Cosmos brothers were walking to school, Jonasan heard someone come running up behind them.

"Jonasan! Kurisu!"

Looking back, they saw that Mayumi was running toward them.

"Good morning, President." Jonasan said.

"I need to borrow you two for a moment." She said and grabbed their arms and kept running, dragging the two behind her.

"Woah!" Kurisu said.

As they were pulled along, they saw that Mayumi was running straight toward Tatsuya and Miyuki.

"Tatsuya-kun!" she shouted.

Turning around, Miyuki did her best to suppress the giggle that tried to escape as she saw the Cosmos brothers being pulled behind Mayumi. When they approached Tatsuya and Miyuki, Mayumi released the two brothers.

"Morning, Tatsuya! And good morning to you, too, Miyuki." Mayumi said.

"She hasn't changed." Jonasan whispered to Kurisu.

"Not a bit." He whispered back.

"Good morning, President, Jonasan, Kurisu." Tatsuya said.

"Good morning." Miyuki said bowing. "Good morning to you too, Jonasan, Kurisu"

"Good morning." The Cosmos said back.

"There's something I'd like to discuss with Miyuki, you too Jonasan. What are your lunch plans for this afternoon?" Mayumi asked.

The Cosmos just looked at each other and shrugged. "We're free." Kurisu said.

The Shiba siblings looked hesitant but soon said they were free as well.

…

**That Afternoon**

**Student Council Office**

*Knock, Knock*

"Come in."

"Excuse me." Tatsuya, Jonasan and Kurisu said.

The four of them entered a large office space with a large table in the center. Seated at the table, were Mayumi, Ms. Watanabe and two others they didn't know.

"Don't be shy. Come on in!" Mayumi said.

They stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Excuse me." Miyuki said, bowing as she entered behind the three men.

At that moment the sun decided that it wanted to shine brighter for a moment and that light fell on Miyuki, making her look like an angel. This caused Ms. Watanabe and the honey blond girl next to her to suck in a breath. Jonasan was awestruck.

*Ahem* The girl on the other side of Ms. Watanabe cleared her throat breaking the illusion.

The group gathered their lunches before Mayumi began to speak.

"We introduced ourselves at the matriculation ceremony, but just in case… Sitting next to me is our treasurer, Ichihara Suzune, a.k.a Rin!"

"You're the only one who ever calls me Rin, President." Suzune said.

"You know who's sitting next to her, right? That's Watanabe Mari, Chairwoman of the Disciplinary Committee."

"We meet again." Mari said to Jonasan and Tatsuya.

"And that's our secretary, Nakajo Azusa, a.k.a A-chan!" Mayumi finished.

"President…I beg of you, please don't call me A-chan in front of the underclassmen!" the honey blond, Azusa, said. "I have a reputation to maintain, too, you know!"

"And along with Hanzo, our Vice President, that's our Student Council this semester." Mayumi said.

Azusa sighed while Mayumi finished speaking.

"_Looks like she never stopped with that silly naming habit of hers."_ Kurisu thought. _"Although I'm glad we were never caught in the crossfire of that one."_

"Although I'm not a member…" Mari said winking at Tatsuya.

"Ms. Watanabe…" Miyuki asked. "Did you make that boxed lunch yourself?"

"Yes, I did…Is that such a surprise?"

No, not at all…" Tatsuya said. "We can tell by looking at your hands whether or not you cook on a regular basis."

Jonasan then noticed the bandage on one of her fingers. Mari hid her hands in embarrassment.

"Nothing to be ashamed of Ms. Watanabe, you're still learning." Jonasan said.

"Jonasan or I would be more than happy to teach you if you need it." Kurisu offered.

"No thank you." she said with a blush.

"Very well." Kurisu said.

"I know, brother! Starting tomorrow, why don't we bring boxed lunches, too?" Miyuki said.

"That sounds very appealing, but I can't think of a place where we can be alone…" Tatsuya said.

"_I can think of quite a few. The roof being the best option." _Jonasan thought.

"You two sound more like lovers than siblings." Suzune said.

"Do we? Well, I do admit…" Tatsuya said.

Jonasan and Kurisu raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"…That it's crossed my mind before. That if only we weren't related by blood, I'd want her as my lover."

It seemed that Tatsuya and Miyuki were surrounding in a bubbly pink background. The Cosmos brother's eyebrows went even higher. Suzune, Watanabe and Azusa all had massive blushes on their faces.

And then Tatsuya destroyed the mood.

"Needless to say, I'm joking."

Azusa faceplanted onto the table. Miyuki seemed shocked as well. Jonasan tilted his head at her, did she not see that he was joking?

…

After lunch, they got down to official business.

"Why don't we get down to business, then? At this school, the Student Council President is chosen by election, but the other officers are chosen or dismissed by the president. With some exceptions, the president also has the power to appoint or dismiss the chairmen of each committee." Mayumi explained.

"One such exception is my own Disciplinary Committee. The members of the Disciplinary Committee appoint three officers each to the Student Council, the Extracurricular Activities Federations, and the Faculty Committee, but the chairman is chosen in an internal election." Mari said.

"Now then, in keeping with our annual tradition, we appoint the first-year student representative to the Student Council. Miyuki, I'd like you to join the Student Council. Will you accept the appointment?" Mayumi asked.

Miyuki looked to Tatsuya for a moment and he nodded, and she nodded back.

"_Jeez, she relies on him for everything doesn't he?"_ Jonasan thought.

Miyuki then slammed her hands on the table.

"President, do you know about my brother's entrance exam scores?"

Jonasan saw Tatsuya's eyes widen in shock.

"Calm." Jonasan muttered to him. "Despite your sister's best intentions, you can't be elected to the council right now."

"If the Student Council is looking to recruit a talented individual, I believe my brother is a better choice than me." Miyuki then stood. "I am deeply honored that the Student Council wishes me to join their ranks. It would be my pleasure to join you at the foot of your table, but is there any way that you could bring my brother on board as well?"

"Unfortunately, that won't be possible. The officers of the Student Council are chosen from among the Course 1 students. This is not an unwritten law, but rather a regulation. To overturn this rule, the entire student body would have to vote for an overhaul of the system." Suzune said.

Miyuki looked shocked.

"My apologies." She said and bowed. "Please forgive me for being so forward, and so out of line."

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Let's see…" Mayumi said, trying to get the meeting back on track. "Then are we agreed that you'll be joining us on the Student Council this semester as our secretary, Miyuki?"

Once again, Miyuki looked at Tatsuya who shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes. I will do everything I can to serve you to the best of my abilities, to please allow me to join you." she said with a bow.

Mayumi nodded. "A-chan will explain the specifics of your duties, all right?"

"On to the next order of business." Mari said. "Jonasan."

"Hm?"

"You have been recommended by the Faculty to fill one of the two remaining spots on the Disciplinary Committee, will you accept?"

Jonasan narrowed his eyes. "What were their reasons?"

"Their reasons were the scores that you got on the practical exam as well as the entrance exam." Mari said.

Jonasan's mind was racing. It would be an ideal opportunity, but he would have to run it past his mothers.

"You don't have to decide immediately, just think on it." Mari said. "Also, Mayumi, the Student Council still hasn't filled their remaining spot on the Disciplinary Committee, left by a departing graduate."

"Mari… I told you, we're still in the middle of the selection process." Mayumi said with a worried look on her face.

Jonasan saw a smile flicker on Ms. Watanabe's face as she glanced toward Tatsuya. _"Oh boy."_

"If I'm not mistaken, selecting a Course 2 student as a Student Council nominee for the Disciplinary Committee wouldn't be in violation of the rules," she said and looked at Tatsuya's shocked face. "Right?"

Mayumi suddenly stood up and pointed at Mari. "Nice going!"

"Huh?" Tatsuya said.

"That's right, for the Disciplinary Committee, it would pose no problem! Mari, the Student Council hereby nominates Tatsuya Shiba to the Disciplinary Committee." Mayumi said.

Tatsuya suddenly stood. "Hold on a second, please! Don't I have any say in this?"

"Probably, but it isn't going to help you now." Kurisu muttered.

"In the first place, you haven't even explained to me what it is that the Disciplinary Committee does!"

"Well, we still haven't told your sister what her specific duties as a Student Council member are either." Suzune calmly retorted.

"Well, that's true, but…" Tatsuya said.

"Now, now, Rin, it's all right. Tatsuya, the Disciplinary Committee maintains order at this school."

Tatsuya looked at her. "Is that all?"

Mayumi frowned. "Excuse me?"

He then looked at Rin, who didn't budge. Next to Ms. Watanabe who looked uncomfortable but didn't crack. Jonasan decided to speak to save poor Azusa.

"The duties of the Disciplinary Committee are to charge those in violation of the school regulations regarding the use of magic, and to crack down on disorderly conduct involving magic." Jonasan said in a bored tone, this was, once again, a part of the research that their parents required them to do before they took the entrance examination.

"Thank you." Tatsuya said to him, he then looked at Mari.

"Just in case, I'd like to confirm one thing…"

"What is it?" She asked.

"If I understand correctly, whenever a fight breaks out, the Disciplinary Committee has to stop it by force…is that right?"

"More or less."

"And that holds true even if magic is being used…"

Kurisu smirked, seeing where he was going with this. "That's not going to work Tatsuya." He muttered.

"Ideally, we'd stop it before they use any magic."

"Excuse me, but… I'm a Course 2 student because of my miserable scores in the practical exam!"

"That's fine. They have me to deal with tests of strength."

"Your grasping at straws, Tatsuya." Jonasan said with a smile.

Then the bell was heard.

"Right, I'd like to continue this after school. Is that all right?"

"Fine by me…" Tatsuya sighed.

…

"Why the long face, Tatsuya?" Jonasan asked that afternoon.

They had met in a connecting hallway to the Student Council Room and were waiting on Miyuki.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Tatsuya said.

Jonasan then noticed that Tatsuya was looking at the emblem on his shoulder.

"_Tatsuya, don't tell me your feeling inferior to me. The Mahesvara should not have such a look on his face."_ Jonasan thought.

"Actually Jonasan, may I speak with you for a moment?" Tatsuya asked.

Jonasan looked a Kurisu. "I'll go see if I can find Miyuki." Kurisu said and walked off leaving the two.

"Yes, Tatsuya, what would you like?"

"Tell me, how many classes do you and your brother share with Miyuki?"

Jonasan tilted his head. "All of them, why?"

"Then please," Tatsuya said and bowed to him, "Help me protect Miyuki."

"Once question. Why?" Jonasan asked.

"Despite her kind nature and skills, Miyuki is reckless. In case I am not present or am unavailable I need someone to help me protect her."

Jonasan began to mull the offer over. On one hand, it was a major boon to them. Miyuki was a target of the Black Dragons for years but was deemed unattainable due to the Mahesvara's presence and Yotsuba security. With this offer, it would put that opportunity within reach, but Tatsuya's presence was still a problem. On the other hand, it meant that they were responsible for Miyuki whenever Tatsuya wasn't around. And Jonasan knew that they weren't the only ones that had eyes on Miyuki.

"Alright, she travels with us for the most part anyway, so I don't see it as an issue." Jonasan said.

"Thank you." Tatsuya said.

Tatsuya straightened up just as they heard a pair of footsteps approaching them. Coming around the corner were Kurisu and Miyuki.

"I'm sorry for making you wait Onii-sama!" Miyuki said as she ran toward Tatsuya.

The group then proceeded to the Student Council Room. Kurisu and Jonasan held back a bit so that Tatsuya and Miyuki couldn't hear them talking.

"What did Tatsuya want to talk to you about?"

Jonasan smiled, it was an evil smile. "We just got handed a goldmine."

"What do you mean?"

"We've been asked to guard Miyuki."

"Kidnapping?" Kurisu asked as he fought down a grin.

"No that would bring Tatsuya's wrath down on our heads. However, she has information. We know that she makes visits to FLT with Tatsuya, if we get her to accidentally slip the right codes…"

"All their designs would be ours." Kurisu finished with a grin.

"The only downside is that we have to keep our competition away from her. We'll have to have a couple of the boys shadow us around whenever we are out and about." Jonasan said.

"Not a problem, I'll have them do a rotating shift, so they all have a turn. This also gets us closer to that bitch." Kurisu said.

The group soon arrived at the Student Council Room's door.

*Knock, Knock*

"Excuse us." Tatsuya said.

The room was full of activity. Azusa and Suzune were working on the computers, Mari and Mayumi were pouring over the various paperwork they had to do, and Hanzo was just standing there, staring out the window.

"It's Tatsuya Shiba."

"It's Miyuki Shiba."

"It's Jonasan Cosmos."

"It's Kurisu Cosmos."

"Hey, you made it!" Mari said.

"Welcome, Miyuki, Jonasan, Kurisu." Mayumi said. "And thanks for coming, too, Tatsuya."

Hanzo turned away from the window and faced the newcomers. He walked forward and _deliberately_ walked around Tatsuya and introduced himself to Jonasan, Kurisu, and Miyuki.

"I'm the Vice President, Gyobu Hattori. Welcome to the Student Council, Miyuki Shiba. And congratulations on your recommendation to the Disciplinary Committee, Jonasan Cosmos. It is nice to see you as well Kurisu Cosmos."

Jonasan subtly clenched his fists. They were not the only ones here damn it! Miyuki glared at him as well before bowing. Hanzo then turned and walked away.

"Let's get started, then. A-chan, if you please." Mayumi said.

Azusa nodded. "Right." She then stood up.

"Kurisu, do you mind helping me a moment? I'm practically drowning in paperwork." Mayumi said.

"Of course." Kurisu said, the amount that she had to deal with was a paltry amount compared to the amount that the brothers had to deal with in running their criminal empire.

"Okay, then why don't we get moving you two." Mari said looking at Jonasan and Tatsuya.

"Where to?" Tatsuya asked.

"The Disciplinary Committee headquarters. Since it would probably be easier for you two to watch and learn." She then started to head out the door.

"Ms. Watanabe, please wait a moment." Hanzo said.

"What is it, Vice President Hanzo Gyobushojo Hattori?" Mari asked.

"Please don't call me by my full name!" he said, embarrassed.

"Okay, then – Vice President Hanzo Hattori." Mari said with a small smile.

"It's Gyobu Hattori!"

"That's not a name, it's a government post of your family, right?"

"We no longer hold that office. At this school, I'm registered as Gyobu Hattori… No, that's not what I meant to say!"

"Then what is it?"

Hanzo then glared at Tatsuya.

"I am opposed to that first year being appointed to the Disciplinary Committee. No Weed has ever been appointed to the Disciplinary Committee before."

Mari, who had been looking at Tatsuya during his little spiel, suddenly snapped toward him when she heard the word 'Weed'. Jonasan's hand slowly crept down to Nightmare, his eyes gained flecks of red.

"It's forbidden to refer to the Course 2 students as Weeds…" Mari said. "You have some nerve, uttering that term in front of me."

"Glossing over it won't do any good. Or do you intend to bust over a third of the entire student body?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurisu saw Miyuki keeping an eye on Tatsuya as well as the arguing pair. Kurisu grabbed Jonasan's arm to prevent him from drawing Nightmare. "Calm yourself."

"The Disciplinary Committee's job is to crack down on students in violation of the rules using practical skills. While a Bloom would be just fine, a Weed couldn't hack it - their skills are inferior."

"It's true that the Disciplinary Committee is meritocracy-based, but there's more than one kind of practical skill."

Mari then pointed to Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya has the eyesight and brains to read activation sequences directly, and accurately identify which spell is about to be activated."

"_I can do that too but I'm not telling them that."_ Jonasan thought.

"Impossible… Even an Essential Singularity-type activation sequence is loaded with data- as much as 30,000 letters of the alphabet!" Hanzo said in shock. "There's no way that he could read it in an instant!"

"Common sense tells us that there's no way. That's precisely why his skills so valuable." Mari said. "He's sure to become a powerful deterrent… towards all those would-be violators who keep getting off easy because we can never establish their crimes. Also, there's one more reason why I want him on my committee. Just as you say, at this school, there's an emotional chasm between the Course 1 and Course 2 students. The Course 1 students police the Course 2 students, but it's never the other way around. This system has only served to deepen the rift."

"Who watches the watchers." Jonasan said.

Mari nodded at him. "Right. And I'm just not a fan of the notion of allowing the committee that I lead to foster such a sense of discrimination."

Hanzo scoffed.

"President." Hanzo said turning toward Mayumi. "As Vice President, I am against appointing Tatsuya Shiba to the Disciplinary Committee." He said standing at attention with his hands behind his back. "A Course 2 student lacking magical power would be in over his head on the Disciplinary Committee!"

"Just a minute!" Miyuki said.

Tatsuya looked at her in shock. _"Oh no."_ Kurisu thought.

"It's true that my brother's practical test scores were sub-par, but only because his skills were incompatible with the method of assessment! In an actual battle, my brother would never lose to anyone." Miyuki said.

"Ms. Shiba! A magician must recognize everything as it is, calmly and rationally. Because we possess the power to make the impossible possible, we are expected to train ourselves rigorously to serve the public interest. An aspiring magician cannot allow her judgement to be clouded by nepotism." Hanzo said.

Jonasan let out an audible growl, causing everyone to look at him. Kurisu was visibly straining to keep Jonasan from pulling Nightmare on Hanzo for that remark. Tatsuya looked at Miyuki for a moment and then walked forward. As he did so, Miyuki walked over to Jonasan. Miyuki placed a hand on his shoulder and muttered something in his ear, as she did so, Kurisu watched in shock as the anger drained out of Jonasan's eyes and he calmed down. It was just like when **she** calmed him down which left Kurisu confused. Tatsuya walked toward the window and adjusted his tie before speaking.

"Vice President Hattori…" Tatsuya looked at Hanzo. "will you take me on in a simulated battle?"

"What?" Hanzo said and the entire room, aside from Miyuki and the Cosmos, looked at him in shock.

Hanzo was trembling in rage. "Don't be so arrogant! You mere reserve!"

Tatsuya chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Hanzo asked.

"You said it yourself just now… Magicians must strive to be calm, am I right?" Tatsuya said.

The Cosmos chuckled.

"Not that I want to be on the Disciplinary Committee or anything…" Tatsuya looked at Miyuki who was looking down in shame. "But if I'm to prove that my sister's judgement isn't clouded, I have no choice."

"Fine." Hanzo said, his eyes twitching. "I'm going to show you just how much you need to know your place!"

"Well, this is going to be interesting." Jonasan muttered to Kurisu.

"Agreed. Bets?" Kurisu said with a smile.

"Tatsuya, of course." Jonasan said.

Mayumi tapped something on her tablet.

"Okay, I've booked the third practice room. You have one hour to prepare." Mayumi said.

…

Everyone, minus Tatsuya and Miyuki, were in the practice room. As they were waiting for the missing two to arrive, Kurisu asked for bets.

"Bets, anyone?"

Mari looked uncomfortable for a moment. "10 on Hanzo."

"15 on Tatsuya." Mayumi said.

"Anyone else?" Jonasan said, looking at Suzune and Azusa.

Silence.

"Alright then."

About that time, Tatsuya and Miyuki walked in the door. Tatsuya set down a case on a table within the room and opened it. Inside the case, Jonasan saw twin pistols as well as several ammo cartridges, even though they carried no ammo.

"_Silver Horn."_ Jonasan thought.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Tatsuya said, walking to face Hanzo.

"Do you always carry around multiple storage devices?" Mari asked.

"Yes. Since I don't have sufficient processing skills to master a general CAD."

Tatsuya and Hanzo seemed to have a stare down. Then, Mari stepped forward and got their attention.

"I'm going to explain the rules now. Spells that prove fatal, as well as those that cause your opponent irreparable damage are forbidden. Direct attacks should never cause your opponent any more than a sprain. Weapons are prohibited. Bare-handed attacks are permitted. The winner will be declared either when one party acknowledges defeat, or when the referee determines that one party is unable to continue. I myself will be using sheer force to deal with any infractions of the rules, so be prepared! That's it."

Tatsuya and Hanzo had a long stare down. Jonasan smirked.

"He is preplanning, he's going to regret that." He muttered.

In a magician's battle, preplanning is the worst mistake that a magician can make. You should never assume anything about your opponent before a battle. That usually ends up with you on the ground and your opponent being victorious.

"Are you ready?" Mari asked.

The two tensed up.

"Begin!"

It was over within 5 seconds. As Hanzo prepared his spell, Tatsuya simply leaned forward and vanished. Hanzo then fell over. It was revealed that Tatsuya was behind him, pointing Silver Horn at him. Everyone except for Miyuki and the Cosmos looked shocked.

"_Flash step, although it is much smoother than mine due to my preference of using Shadow Step or Wraith."_ Jonasan thought.

Tatsuya lowered Silver Horn and looked at Mari, she blinked for a moment before mentally shaking herself.

"The winner is… Tatsuya Shiba!" Mari said.

Tatsuya simply bowed.


	3. Chapter 3: Enrollment III

The Irregular at Magic High School: The Black Dragons

Chapter 3: Enrollment Part III

Azusa and Suzune set Hanzo against the wall as Tatsuya walked back toward his CAD case. Behind him, Mari was quietly paying Kurisu and Mayumi. Mari then turned to face Tatsuya.

"Hold up." Mari said.

"Hm?"

"That move you just made…Did you deploy a self-acceleration spell in advance?"

Everyone looked at Tatsuya.

"That wasn't magic." He replied. "It was a bona fide physical technique."

"Flash Step, at least that's what I like to call it." Jonasan said.

Everyone looked at Jonasan as he disappeared.

"Over here guys!" Jonasan said from the other side of the room.

They turned to look and saw that Jonasan was leaned up against the wall on the opposite side of the room. He disappeared again and reappeared where he was initially.

"My brother practices ninjutsu." Miyuki said catching everyone's attention.

She lightly smiled. "He's undergoing training by Yakumo Kokonoe."

"That Kokonoe…?" Mari asked in shock.

"Who was your teacher?" Mayumi asked Jonasan.

"Kurisu can do that too by the way, and our teacher prefers her name not to be said." Jonasan replied.

"_Her?"_ Miyuki thought.

"Tatsuya, then was the spell you used in that attack also ninjutsu?" Mayumi asked. "It only looked to me as if you'd released Psion waves…"

"That's correct. That was an Essential Singularity-type Spell, and all I did was generate Psion waves." Tatsuya said.

"Even so, that doesn't explain why Hanzo got knocked out."

"He was wasted." Tatsuya said.

"Wasted? On what, exactly?"

"Ah. You used one of the principles of magic." Jonasan said.

"Explain." Mari said.

"As magicians, we perceive Psions the same as we do visible light and sound waves. Thus, when a magician is exposed to unexpected Psions, he or she hallucinates that his or her body is being shaken. This causes the magician to experience something akin to a violent bout of seasickness." Jonasan said.

"Such a powerful surge as that…how on earth did you…?" Mayumi said looking at Tatsuya confused.

"Compound waves, right?" Suzune asked. "You created three consecutive Psion waves of varying oscillation frequencies, calibrated them so that all three would converge where Hattori was standing, then generated a powerful surge, like a triangular wave."

"Very impressive, Ms. Ichihara." Tatsuya said.

Suzune looked at her tablet which was displaying the information from the battle.

"Still, how were you able to pull that off in such a short time? With that kind of processing speed, I don't see how your technical scores could be so low."

As Tatsuya scrambled to come up with an answer, Azusa came up with one for him, unintentionally of course.

"Excuse me…" Azusa said while looking at Tatsuya's Silver Horn with a blush. "By any chance, Tatsuya, is your CAD a Silver Horn?"

"Silver Horn? As in Taurus Silver, the mysterious genius magic engineer?" Mayumi asked.

"_Mysterious my ass, he's standing right in front of you." _Kurisu thought.

"That's right!" Azusa said, she had a bubbly pink background behind her and a look of adoration on her face. "A specialist in Four Leaves Technology! The miraculous CAD engineer whose real name, appearance, and profile are all shrouded in mystery!"

As she was saying this, she was jumping around Tatsuya trying to reach his Silver Horn which he held high above his head.

While this was going on Mari turned to Jonasan.

"Speaking of, Jonasan, that sword you had yesterday, where did you get it?" Mari said.

"What, Nightmare? I have it here if you want to look at it." He said, drawing Nightmare.

Nightmare was a short sword. The blade itself was a midnight black with a blood red line through the center and had a dark blue handle. Jonasan handed Nightmare to Mari.

"Nightmare is a weaponized CAD of sorts. The blade is dull except for when Fortification magic or something like Sonic Blade is used on it, then it becomes deadly. I'm a beta tester for Shadow Technologies so I got to try it. It's a prototype, a close combat type CAD that the JSDF asked them for."

Tatsuya twitched as he continued to keep Azusa away from his Silver Horn and he sent a small glare at Jonasan. FLT and Shadow Technologies were close rivals when it came to CAD and Activation Sequence creation.

Mari returned Nightmare to him and he resheathed the sword.

"Why would they give a weaponized CAD to a civilian?" Mari asked.

"Testing for non-spell use. I'm under strict orders from Shadow Technologies not to use Fortification magic or Sonic Blade on it unless it's absolutely necessary.

Everyone's attention was drawn back to Azusa as she realized that Tatsuya had a second Silver Horn in the case.

"Taurus Silver was the programming genius who was the first to implement the Loop Cast System!" Azusa said, fawning over the Silver Horn. "'Silver Horn' is the name of the specialized CAD model fully customized by Taurus Silver himself, and it's optimized for Loop Casting!"

"But Rin, that still doesn't add up, does it?" Mayumi asked.

Suzune shook her head. "No, it doesn't add up. The purpose of a Loop Cast is to launch consecutive invocations of the exact same spell. It just isn't possible to use a Loop Cast to create multiple surges of varying oscillations."

"It is if you define the oscillations as variables." Kurisu said.

Suzune's eyes widened. "Don't tell me…that's exactly what you've pulled off here Tatsuya?"

Tatsuya just shrugged. "At this school, multivariable aren't subject to evaluation…not as processing speed, nor as calculation scale, nor as interference intensity."

Kurisu noticed that Hanzo was finally getting up.

"In the practical exam," Hanzo said causing everyone to look at him as they realized that he was finally awake. "magic skill scores are determined by Spell Invocation Speed, the scale of the Magic Sequence and Target Data Rewriting Strength."

Hanzo attempted to stand while still holding his head. "I see, so that's what happens when tests don't reflect your true abilities."

Mayumi walked over to him and leaned down in front of him. "Are you all right, Hanzo?"

Hanzo shot to his feet and put his hand to his tie, evidently the man did not want to be seen as weak in front of Mayumi.

"I'm fine!"

Hanzo then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then faced Miyuki.

"Ms. Shiba?"

Miyuki faced him. "Yes?"

Hanzo looked off to the right. "What I said before… about nepotism… that was rude of me." He then looked at her. "I was the one whose judgement was clouded. I hope you'll forgive me." He bowed to her.

Miyuki tilted her head slightly. "Actually, I'm the one who was out of line." She bowed to him. "Please forgive me."

The two then straightened up and Hanzo looked at Tatsuya. The two had a brief staring match before Hanzo turned and walked out the door.

"Even after getting his ass handed to him, he still won't shelve his pride." Kurisu said.

Mari sighed with a small smile and Mayumi had a small smile on her face as well. Azusa let out a sound of disappointment when Tatsuya closed the case that had the Silver Horn's in it.

Mari then turned and looked at Tatsuya and Jonasan. "All right, we did get waylaid unexpectedly, but why don't we get back on track and head to the Disciplinary Committee headquarters?"

"Hey bro, I'm going to head back to the house, you don't need me here." Kurisu said.

"Alright, say hello to mother for me." Jonasan replied, knowing good and well that Kurisu was going to call them and tell her about what happened today, he was under orders to contact her every time he nearly got out of hand.

"Will do."

…

As Jonasan and Tatsuya entered the Disciplinary Committee's headquarters, Jonasan twitched. The place was an absolute mess! There were boxes and scrolls everywhere, and the tables were littered with books and unused CADs.

"It's a little untidy, but hey, find yourself a seat somewhere." Mari said.

Tatsuya sighed. "Chairwoman, would you mind if I straightened this place up?"

"What?"

"As an aspiring magic engineer, I find this environment somewhat unbearable."

Jonasan gave a silent 'Thank you' to Tatsuya and he subtly nodded.

"Magic engineer? When you have such tremendous combat skills?" Mari asked.

"Tremendous combat skills aside, at his skill level, no offense Tatsuya," Jonasan said apologetically to Tatsuya who just shrugged in response. "he can't hope for anything more than a Level-C license. I could probably get a Level-A license if I tried but I have no interest in being in the military." Jonasan said.

"You wish to be a magic engineer as well?" Mari asked.

"Yup. While I understand the pride most feel at defending their country, I see no point in being treated as a weapon for warfare."

…

When Tatsuya, Jonasan and Mari had nearly gotten the room cleaned up, Tatsuya asked why Mari had chosen him to join the Disciplinary Committee.

"The reason I scouted you was… Come to think of it, I've pretty much already explained that to you." Mari said.

"And I remember, but if you ask me," Tatsuya said as he was sorting various CADs into different boxes. "dealing with Course 2 students is a measure that could backfire."

"Why do you think that?"

"The Course 2 upperclassmen won't take kindly to being policed all of a sudden by a younger student in the same boat."

"But I think your fellow first years will surely welcome you."

"I'm sure there'll be double the animosity from the Course 1 students." Tatsuya was now sorting the CADs onto a nearby shelf.

"Sure, there's bound to be some animosity. But right now, everyone's just started here. They shouldn't be all that poisoned by discriminatory impulses yet, right?"

"Who knows? Just yesterday, I got hit with the 'I'm never going to acknowledge you' treatment from someone."

"Are you talking about Morisaki?"

Tatsuya looked at her and Jonasan paused listening intently.

"You know him, then?"

"He was going to join this committee under a Faculty recommendation."

Tatsuya dropped the CAD he was stacking on the shelf in shock and Jonasan clenched the CAD he was holding so tight he was in danger of breaking it.

"So even you can get flustered, too, I see."

"Well of course I can."

"At any rate, I say _was_, because due to a couple incidents yesterday, the Faculty withdrew their recommendation of him and gave it to Jonasan instead."

"_Good thing too, had I seen him have that attitude with another Course 2 student, Disciplinary Committee or not, I would have beat him half to death."_ Jonasan thought.

Then, two Course 1 students with the black and red armlet of the Disciplinary Committee walked into the room and bowed to Mari.

"Good evening!" one said.

"Good evening!" said the other.

"Hey, Big Sis! So, you're here, huh?" the first one said.

"Chairwoman, we've completed today's patrol mission. No arrests have been made." The other reported.

Mari grabbed a rolled-up piece of paper and walked over to the first student and slapped him with it.

"Guh!"

She then proceeded to continuously whack him on top of the head with it while he cowered in front of her.

"Don't call me Big Sis! How many times do I have to tell you? Is that head of yours just an empty ornament?"

"Please don't beat up on me like that!"

Jonasan chuckled at the scene. Mari scoffed and crossed her arms and the student stood up and rubbed his head. He then noticed Tatsuya and Jonasan.

"By the way, Chairwoman, are those new faces I see over there?"

"That's Tatsuya Shiba of Class 1-E. He'll be joining us under the recommendation of the student council." she said pointing at Tatsuya. "And that's Jonasan Cosmos of Class 1-A. He'll be joining us under the recommendation of the Faculty." She pointed at Jonasan.

"Eh?" The first student looked at Tatsuya then looked toward his shoulder. "Emblem-less, huh?"

"Tatsumi, your words may run afoul of the banned words regulations. In this case, the proper term would be Course 2 student." The second student said sending a look at Tatsuya.

"You guys, you're going to get the rug pulled out from under you if you hold such a simplistic outlook. Between you and me, Hattori just got himself royally tripped up a little while ago." Her eyes flickered toward Tatsuya.

The two gasped in shock and looked at Tatsuya again.

"You mean…that guy defeated Hattori, then?" Tatsumi said.

"That's right, in an official match, too."

"What the…?" the second student said. "Are you saying that Hattori, undefeated since he started here, got beaten by a new student?"

"I'm glad to have him on our side!" Tatsumi said.

"We've got ourselves a phenom. Right, Chairwoman?" the second student said.

"Who would've thought, right?" Mari and Tatsuya stared at each other for a moment. "This school, with its asinine 'Bloom'/'Weed' labeling, is teeming with people either wallowing in their sense of superiority or drowning in their sense of inferiority. To tell you the truth, I've been fed up with it all. Speaking for myself. Fortunately, both Mayumi and Jyumonji of the Extracurricular Activities Federation know what kind of personality I have. They've used their recommendation slots to pick people who are relatively immune to those kinds of sensibilities. Their feeling of superiority may not quite be at zero, but they're good guys who can evaluate others' skills fairly."

Mari leaned over and placed her hand on the table.

"I don't think this place will be all that uncomfortable for you."

Tatsuya simply looked at her. Tatsumi then walked over to Tatsuya and held out his hand.

"I'm Koutaro Tatsumi of Class 3-C. Nice to meet you, Shiba. Able guys like you are more than welcome here!"

"I'm Midori Sawaki of Class 2-D. Glad to have you on board, Shiba." The now identified Sawaki said.

Tatsuya looked at them for a moment before shaking Tasumi's hand.

"I'm first year student Tatsuya Shiba. Likewise…It's nice to meet you, too."

…

While Jonasan was in the Disciplinary Committee HQ, Kurisu had returned home. After dealing with the various affairs of running a criminal empire, Kurisu dealt with the other thing he had to do, call their parents. He picked up his private cellphone and dialed the only number in the address book.

"Hello?" a woman's voice said.

"Hello, my lady." Kurisu replied.

"Now Kurisu, I told you that Time or mother was fine. You don't need to be formal with me." Time chided.

"Very well, mother. I have an incident to report."

"Is it about Jonasan?"

"Yes."

"Hold on let me go get my sister and put you on speaker."

Indistinct shouting was heard on the other end of the phone, then the phone beeped.

"Hello dear." A second woman's voice said.

"Hello Lady Death."

"Kurisu." Death chided.

"Fine, fine, Death."

"That better. Now then, what's going on with my son? My sister tells me you have an incident to report." Death said.

"Yes, Death. Jonasan nearly got out of hand again today."

"Was it due to _**him**_?" Death asked sharply.

"Not entirely, although there may have been some influence from _**him**_. Most of it was anger at a student's remarks."

"I don't have dead bodies I have to deal with, do I?" Death asked.

"Fortunately, not. That being said, I witnessed something odd."

"Oh?" Time said.

"As you know, when someone other than myself tries to calm him down, it ends rather badly. In this case however, when a female student attempted to calm him down, he reacted similarly to when Death calms him down."

"Really now? Well perhaps we have another layer of security. Do you know the girl?" Death asked.

"Shiba Miyuki, Class 1-A same as ours."

"Shiba…" Kurisu could imagine the look on Death's face. "She's a Yotsuba isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. Her brother is the Mahesvara, he also attends the school."

"Interesting, for him to have such a reaction even though she is your enemy. I'll be dropping by tonight to check the seals. The last thing he needs is for that thing to escape." Death said.

The phone beeped as Time took it back off speaker phone.

"On to other matters, how is school going?" Time asked.

"Well enough, it's only been a few days so there's not much to report as of yet." Kurisu replied.

"Have you made any new friends?"

"A few, mostly the Course 2 students. Myself and Jonasan can't stand most of the Course 1 students as most of them are stuck up pricks."

Time sighed. "At least your trying. All right, keep us updated if anything happens."

"Very well."

"Goodbye Kurisu."

"Goodbye mother."

"Goodbye."

Kurisu set down the phone just as Jonasan walked in.

"So, how did it go?" Kurisu asked.

"Well enough, the HQ was a disaster though. Myself, Tatsuya and Ms. Watanabe cleaned up the room to where my OCD wasn't flipping out. We meet two other members who were surprised that Tatsuya beat Hanzo. Apparently Hanzo has never been beat before today."

"Interesting. Oh, by the way, Death is coming tonight."

Jonasan tilted his head. "Why is mother coming here?"

"To ensure that your seals haven't broken. Your anger today was partially influenced by _**him**_."

Jonasan paled a bit.

"Don't dwell on it, let's get the house ready for her arrival."

…

**4-6-2095**

**First day of the new member invitational week**

Tatsuya and Jonasan were in the Disciplinary Committee HQ with the rest of the members of the Disciplinary Committee. Several members expressed shock at the clean state of the HQ and thanked Jonasan and Tatsuya for their efforts. As soon as everyone was settled around the main table Mari began the meeting.

"Once again, this year, the week of unbridled shenanigans is upon us. As the snagging of talented club members is a crucial task that directly influences the power map of each club, it is unfortunately not uncommon for the ensuing mad scramble to degenerate into no-holds-barred fistfights or magic shootouts. Luckily, this year we were able to replace our departing graduates in time. Let me introduce them to you. Stand up you two."

Tatsuya and Jonasan, who were sitting across from each other, stood up.

"This is Cosmos Jonasan of 1-A, and Shiba Tatsuya of 1-E. They'll be joining the patrol detail right away."

"Are they gonna be of any use?" A member said pointing a thumb at Tatsuya.

"Don't worry, they're both competent." Mari said defending them. "I've already observed Shiba's skills in person, and Cosmos can wield a pretty mean device himself, if his scores are anything to go by."

Mutters spread about the room.

"Does anyone else have anything more to say?"

Silence reigned.

"Fine. Then let's send you on your way. Mobilize!"

The older members saluted her by putting a fist over their hearts. They then began to walk out of the room.

"Let's go."

"Where should we start?"

The room emptied until only Jonasan, Tatsuya and Mari remained. Mari then walked over to the two with the Disciplinary Committee armlet as well as a video recorder in hand.

"First off, let me give you these. Also, about the CADs. Disciplinary Committee officers are permitted to carry CADs on the school grounds."

Mari walked toward the door.

"There's no need to request anyone's permission to use them, but…"

She turned to face them and had a serious expression on her face.

"…If you are found to have used them inappropriately, not only will you be relieved of your post, but you'll also be penalized severely by the general student body. So, don't take this lightly. Jonasan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have any other CADs besides Nightmare?" Mari asked.

"I do." He then pulled out a pitch-black CAD shaped like a Colt 1911. Phantom was written on the side in silver.

"This is Phantom. It's part of the Shadow series from Shadow Technologies." Jonasan said, Tatsuya twitched and shot Jonasan yet another a glare.

"Very well. I would prefer that you use that if you have to subdue someone than using Nightmare." Mari said.

"Yes, Chairwoman." He replied.

"I have a question." Tatsuya said.

"Go ahead." Mari replied.

"Are we allowed to use the committee's equipment as CADs?"

"_He must not want to use Silver Horn so as to not have more Azusa's after him."_ Jonasan thought.

Mari blinked. "That's fine, but those are old-school, you know."

"True, they may be old-school, but they're also top-flight items calibrated for experts. Those devices…"

"If that's the case, then feel free to use them." Mari said. "They were just sitting there collecting dust, anyway."

Tatsuya walked over to a shelf.

"Then…I'll be borrowing these two."

"Two of them? You really are an interesting one, aren't you?"

Tatsuya didn't respond and simply attached the CADs to his arms.

Mari told the two of them that they needed to patrol together and sent them on their way.

As they walked out of the room, Jonasan had to ask,

"I can understand the merits of using top-flight CADs but why did you grab two of them?"

"Just in case." Was Tatsuya's response.

…

Tatsuya and Jonasan were walking down the main walkway that lead to the doors of the school where most of the clubs had set up shop. Tatsuya and Jonasan were keeping their eyes peeled for any incidents when Jonasan noticed a commotion ahead of them. He nudged Tatsuya.

"Isn't that your redheaded friend, Erika?"

Three different groups had circled the poor redhead and were attempting to get her to join their clubs.

"Uh, please let go of me now." Erika said.

"This girl is adorable!"

"Hey, want to join our club?"

"You'll definitely like our club better!"

"Enough already! Let go of her arm!"

Someone had grabbed the back of Erika's shirt and was tugging on it.

"Where do you think you're touching me? Stop it!" Erika said.

Tatsuya and Jonasan rushed forward. Tatsuya activated a spell which knocked the girls and guys away from Erika as the two ran to her. Tatsuya grabbed her wrist.

"Run." He said and the two took off as Jonasan covered their retreat.

…

The three ran behind a building before Tatsuya let go of Erika's hand. Jonasan leaned up against the wall and looked around the corner to make sure they weren't followed.

"I think we've run far enough away for you to feel safe." Tatsuya said.

"It looks like we weren't followed." Jonasan said as he walked to Tatsuya's side.

Erika was breathing hard while Jonasan and Tatsuya were barely breathing faster. Jonasan and Tatsuya looked back at Erika and their eyes widened. They could see her breasts. Erika's face turned beet red.

"Don't look!" Erika said.

Tatsuya quickly turned around again as Jonasan immediately shot his head up, so he was staring at the sky while he desperately tried to purge the image from his mind. While he had seen his fair share of naked women, they tended to throw themselves at himself and Kurisu given who they were, he didn't know them. It was quite a different matter to stare at a naked woman you don't know than to stare at a naked friend.

There was an awkward pause.

"Did you see?" Erika whispered.

Silence.

"Did you see?" she demanded, louder.

"I caught a glimpse. I'm sorry." Tatsuya said turning back to her.

"As did I. Please forgive me." Jonasan said hanging his head in shame.

Erika kicked both Jonasan and Tatsuya.

"Bakas!" she shouted.

Erika quickly fixed her uniform.

"If you're really sorry…then you both will keep me company after this, all right?" Erika said with a blush on her face.

…

*Whack!*

The trio had ended up in one of the gymnasiums watching a Keno exhibition match. Jonasan was watching the fight with mild interest, Erika with none at all, and Tatsuya, well it was hard to tell with him.

Tatsuya turned toward Erika.

"I take it you're not thrilled." Tatsuya said.

"Well, but it's so boring. Trying so hard to look good sparring, and then delivering a predetermined blow. This is no better than a staged sword fight!" Erika said.

"It's an exhibition match, so of course it's a staged sword fight. You can't show a true martial arts battle to the public because it's basically two people trying to kill each other." Jonasan said.

"I know but…"

"Guh!"

"Hm?" Tatsuya said.

Down on the match floor, it seems that another club had interrupted the Kendo club's exhibition.

"Trouble?" Tatsuya muttered.

The three made their way down to the floor where an argument was raging.

"There's still more than an hour before the Kenjutsu Club is up, Kirihara! Why can't you wait until then?" a girl with brown hair from the Kendo club said, she was the leader of the demonstration group apparently.

"Not what I expected, Mibu." The now identified Kirihara said. "Since you can't put your abilities on display sparring with such a newbie, I just thought a little collaboration was in order."

"You're the one who forced him to challenge you! Collaboration my foot!" Mibu said.

The trio pushed their way through the crowed until they got near the front.

"But it was the Kendo Club who struck first." Kirihara said.

"Because you provoked us, Kirihara!" Mibu said.

"This is starting to get juicy, huh?" Erika muttered to the two as Mibu and Kirihara kept arguing.

"Who are they?" Jonasan asked.

"Do you know these two?" Tatsuya asked.

"Not personally, but… the girl is Sayaka Mibu. The year before last, she was second place in the National Junior High Kendo Tournament for Girls. The guy is Takeaki Kirihara. The year before last, he won the Kanto Region Junior High Kenjutsu Tournament." Erika said.

Kirihara took his stick off his shoulder and pointed it at Mibu as she slowly drew hers.

"Whoops, looks like it's about to start!" Erika said.

"Don't you worry, Mibu. This is a kendo demonstration. I'll do you a favor and not use any magic."

Jonasan lightly snarled, his eyes gaining flecks of red. "Damn Course 1 stuck up prick." He muttered.

"You think you stand a chance against me with just sword skills?" Mibu said. "You, Kirihara, coming from the spell-depended Kenjutsu Club, a match for a member of the Kendo Club where we focus solely on honing sword skills?"

"Focus solely on honing sword skills? Right. You're full of bluster, Mibu."

Jonasan and Tatsuya activated their recorders, which were tucked into the upper uniform pocket.

"I'll be happy to show you, then. What it means to battle in a dimension beyond the limits of physical ability… The sword skills of Kenjutsu!" Kirihara said and the two raced toward each other, weapons held high.

*Whack!*

"A draw?" Erika asked.

"Not quite." Jonasan said.

Kirihara had struck Mibu in forearm while Mibu had struck Kirihara in the shoulder. Kirihara held a look of shock.

"If this was a real sword, you'd be fatally wounded." Mibu said as she knocked Kirihara's sword aside. "As for me, your strike stopped short of the bone. Accept your defeat like a good loser."

"If it was a real sword? You disappoint me." Kirihara said.

Jonasan got a bad feeling about this and prepared to rush in to intervene.

"Mibu, is that what you want? To fight with real swords? If that's the case, then I'll oblige you… I'll take you on with a real sword." Kirihara said as he tapped a few buttons on his blue forearm covering CAD. Kirihara's arm glowed orange and Jonasan and Tatsuya immediately read the activation sequence.

"_Oscillation-type, Close Combat Spell. Sonic Blade. Threat."_ Jonasan thought.

A cylinder of orange surrounded Kirihara's stick and it began to glow orange as the cylinder disappeared. Before Tatsuya or Jonasan could do anything, Kirihara rushed forward and sliced at Mibu, cutting a line through her Keno uniform.

"Let's go." Jonasan said as he and Tatsuya rushed forward.

"How do you like that, Mibu? This is a real sword!" Kirihara said.

He prepared to swing at her again as Tatsuya ran in front of Mibu crossing his arms. Jonasan tackled Mibu out of the way, shielding her from hitting the ground. As Jonasan looked back, he saw that Tatsuya's two CADs were emitting some type of waves which caused Kirihara's Sonic Blade Spell to fail.

"_Some type of Cast Jamming perhaps?"_ Jonasan thought. This would be an issue if it was used against the Black Dragons.

As Kirihara's Sonic Blade dissipated, Tatsuya grabbed Kirihara's arm and, in one fluid motion, grabbed the back of Kirihara's Kenjutsu uniform and forced him to the ground.

"Are you all right, Ms. Mibu?" Jonasan asked and Mibu nodded.

Jonasan then ran over to Tatsuya and helped restrain Kirihara.

"Who's that guy?"

"Hey, look! He's a Weed!"

"Are you serious? A Weed's on the Disciplinary Committee?"

The mutters continued as Tatsuya called HQ.

"Calling from Small Gymnasium No. 2. I have one student under arrest. He's wounded, so please send a stretcher."

"_Wounded, yeah you could say that."_ Jonasan thought. He damn near broke Kirihara's arm. He was surprised Kirihara hadn't passed out from shock yet.

"Hey, what the hell's going on?" a Kenjutsu Club member asked.

Tatsuya ignored him and continued to talk to HQ. "I'll be taking Mr. Kirihara in for the improper use of magic."

"The hell you are, you stinking Weed!"

The Kenjutsu member attempted to grab Tatsuya but he used Flash Step to dodge out of the way.

"Why only Kirihara? Mibu of the Kendo Club is guilty of the same crime!"

"He did say, 'for the improper use of magic'." Jonasan said from his position next to Kirihara, who finally passed out.

"Don't give me that crap!"

A Kenjutsu member attempted to punch Jonasan. He quickly dodged and swept the member's feet out from under him, causing him to slam face first into the ground, taking him out of the fight. While he was doing that, Tatsuya was dealing with several other members by simply dodging them and causing them to be their own downfall. While Tatsuya was dealing with a particularly difficult student, Jonasan saw Mibu start to run to assist him before she was stopped by another man with glasses.

"Captain Tsukasa…" she said in shock before standing down.

Jonasan saw that two students were prepping two spells so Jonasan shut them down by sending a small ball of shadow at them, causing the activation sequences to be consumed and the spells to break. Looking back at Tatsuya over his glasses, Jonasan could see he was emitting a large amount of Psions. Captain Tsukasa adjusted his glasses as he looked at Jonasan and Tatsuya.

"How interesting…"


	4. Chapter 4: Enrollment IV

Irregular at Magic High School: The Black Dragons

Chapter 4: Enrollment Part IV

Jonasan and Tatsuya were in the First High School Extracurricular Activities Federation room. Mayumi, as well as Mari and Juumonji, were in attendance. They were asking the two about the incident that happened earlier that day.

"So, you didn't see how it started, then?" Mayumi asked.

"Right. All we saw was… Ms. Mibu of the kendo team and Mr. Kirihara of the Kenjutsu team arguing." Tatsuya said.

"Is that why you two didn't raise a hand at first?"

"Right. We thought that, if they were only going to end up with bruises, then they should settle the score amongst themselves." Jonasan said.

"After subduing Kirihara, what did you do with him?" Mari asked.

"Since he was injured and had already gone into shock, we handed him over to the Health Committee."

"And since he acknowledged his own wrongdoing, we made the call that no further measures were needed." Tatsuya said.

Mari sighed. "I guess that's fine. The Disciplinary Committee has no intention of sending this matter to the Correctional Committee. What do you say, Juumonji?"

"_Juumonji is the chairman of the Extracurricular Activities Federation and an old childhood friend. When he was younger, he was a stickler for rules but Kurisu and I managed to get him to bend some every now and then. He is the next heir to the Juumonjis, the 10__th__ Master Clan. He has grown to be rather imposing over the years and emits a rather dominating aura. With an ability like Phalanx though, it not surprising he has gotten as muscular has he has, every ounce of that strength can be used to stop incoming objects using Phalanx."_ Jonasan thought.

"I appreciate your lenient ruling." Juumonji said. "He used a highly lethal spell. Normally, there would be no escaping suspension. I'm sure he's aware of that himself. I'll council him to learn from this mistake of his."

"I'm counting on you." Mari said.

"But what about the kendo team?" Mayumi asked.

"The moment she took up the gauntlet, she was equally to blame. Let me confirm this one more time." Mari said, looking at Jonasan and Tatsuya. "Was Kirihara the only one who used magic?"

Both Jonasan and Tatsuya had a flashback to the two students who attempted to use magic before Jonasan broke their spells.

"That's correct." They both said at the same time.

"I see. Thank you for your hard work. Dismissed." Mari said.

"Excuse me." Both Jonasan and Tatsuya said.

"Wait a moment, Jonasan." Jyumonji said.

Jonasan remained standing at attention as Tatsuya left the room.

"Your face is familiar to me, but I cannot place where. Does he not look familiar Mayumi?" Jyumonji asked.

Mayumi tilted her head as she looked at him. "Very faintly. Have we met before?"

"I haven't met you before the first day of class Mayumi. Jyumonji, I've met you before, after the practical exam you and I exited the room at the same time, if you can call that meeting." Jonasan lied.

Jyumonji stared intently at him for a moment. "Very well, you may go."

Jonasan bowed and walked out.

…

Jonasan joined Tatsuya as they entered a café that their friends were in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting for so long." Tatsuya said as the two sat down at the table.

Seated at the table were Leo, Erika, Miyuki, Mizuki, and Kurisu. A waiter placed a strawberry shake in front of Erika.

"Don't be shy – eat as much as you want." Tatsuya said, evidently, he was paying for the meal.

"All right, I won't be shy!" Leo said.

"Thank you for the meal!" Everyone said.

"So anyway, that second year named Kirihara used a Rank B Lethal Spell, right? You're lucky you two didn't get hurt." Leo said.

"That spell has a restricted effective range. It's no different than dealing with the sharp blade of a sword." Tatsuya said.

"But you're saying that it's easy to deal with a real sword…" Mizuki said.

"_It's easy to deal with a real sword. We've dealt with them several times, usually they were trying to kill us."_ Kurisu thought.

"It's alright, Mizuki. There's nothing to worry about when it comes to my brother." Miyuki said.

"You sound really comfortable with it, Miyuki." Erika said.

"Yes. After all, there's no one who can possibly defeat my brother." Miyuki said.

"No hesitation at all there, I see!" Erika said.

Jonasan smiled. "Even the Black Dragons?"

Miyuki hid behind Tatsuya's arm and Tatsuya glared at him.

"Never mention that name again."

"Ok, ok." Jonasan said holding up his hands, evidently Miyuki was afraid of them, although she had the Mahesvara at her side.

"Anyway, the Sonic Blade Releases high-frequency waves, right?" Mizuki asked.

"They say you can get sick as a dog unless you're wearing earplugs." Leo said.

By this point Miyuki had recovered. "Well, doesn't that just mean that Brother's taijutsu skills are superlative? Nullifying magic sequences is Brother's specialty. Brother, you used Cast Jamming, didn't you?" Miyuki said with a smile.

Tatsuya looked at her before sighing. "I'm no match for you, am I Miyuki?"

"Of course not. I can see through anything you do, Brother." Miyuki said.

The two had a starry pink background around them.

"You know, that's not sibling banter." Leo said.

"You don't think so?" They both said at the same time.

Leo face vaulted into the table.

"Don't even think about calling out this lovey-dovey brother and sister." Erika said.

"Right, my mistake." Leo said raising his head from the table.

"I take exception to that insinuation!" Tatsuya said.

Looking back at the two, Miyuki was leaned up against Tatsuya and the pink background seemed to have spread.

"Oh, where's the harm? It's a fact that you and I are bound by intense sibling love." Both Erika and Leo face vaulted into the table while Mizuki had a massive blush on her face. Kurisu just looked at the pair with raised eyebrows while Jonasan was subtly twitching.

"Jealous much?" Kurisu muttered to Jonasan.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jonasan ground out.

"Miyuki, don't get too carried away, all right?" Tatsuya said with a wink. "There's at least one person here who doesn't realize we're joking."

"Joking?" Mizuki said looking at Erika and Leo who still had their faces planted onto the table.

Jonasan slowly calmed down and then felt a little confused. Why did he react like that? Mother had ensured that the seals were firm just the day before so why did he feel so angry when he saw Miyuki acting like that?

"Well, that's our Mizuki for you!" Erika said, lifting her head from the table.

As Leo lifted his head from the table, Jonasan asked a question.

"If that was Cast Jamming, how did you do it? It's not possible for you to have antinite in your possession."

Antinite is a special mineral that is capable of emitting Psion noise, it is only found at high altitudes in ancient civilizations and it can only be found in small quantities, at least that's what the various world governments think. Kurisu and Jonasan knew better though.

"That's that rock that can block spells, right?" Leo said.

"If I remember correctly, it's extremely expensive." Mizuki said.

"And very rare." Kurisu said.

"No, I do not have any." Tatsuya said. "In the first place, antinite is a military resource. It's not a matter of price; it's not something that a civilian can get his hands on."

"_That's what you think."_ Jonasan and Kurisu thought at the same time, recalling the stash they kept at their HQ as well as the multiple large nodes they had found in Japan alone.

"But…" Mizuki said.

Tatsuya leaned back for a moment before leaning forward. "I'd like to keep this conversation off-the-record…"

Everyone, aside from Miyuki leaned in close.

"To be precise, what I used was something that applied the theories of Cast Jamming… 'Specific Magic Jamming'."

Jonasan tilted his head and Miyuki giggled at his expression although Jonasan was not confused. He had sensed someone attempting to listen in on their conversation, and judging by the look on Kurisu's face, he did too. Kurisu subtly tapped on his pocket, where he had a communicator hidden at, twice. This alerted the operatives that were around the building that there was an intruder nearby. After a few moments Jonasan and Kurisu felt two of their operatives capture the intruder and haul him away.

"Does such a type of magic exist?" Mizuki asked.

"Probably not, but…" Erika said.

"The theory is there but no one has been willing to follow it. Logic tells us that if a general Cast Jamming is possible then it should also be possible to jam specific spells as well, but that has some dangerous ramifications." Jonasan said.

"Doesn't that mean that you've come up with a new type of magic, in theory?" Erika asked.

"I think that 'stumbled upon it by accident' is a more apt term. When you try to use two CADs at once, the Psion waves interfere, and in most cases, the magic doesn't activate. You all know that, right?" Tatsuya asked.

"Right." Kurisu said.

"So, you launch a magic sequence that causes one CAD to jam the other, and with the other CAD you launch an activation sequence that has the opposite effect. The activation sequence is reproduced and amplified, and the Psion signals are released as Non-systematic Magic. By doing so, you can, up to a point, block an activation sequence of the same type. "

"Are you serious?" Leo said.

Everyone leaned back in their seats and digested the information that they had been given. Jonasan was already thinking of ways that it could be put to use for them.

"I understand the theory behind it, more or less. But hey, why does it have to be off-the-record?" Leo asked. "If you patented it, I bet you'd rake in the profits!"

"For one thing, this technique still hasn't been perfected. And like Jonasan said, this technique could have some dangerous ramifications. The issue is that magic can be blocked without antinite."

"Where's the problem with that?"

"Baka! Of course, it's a huge problem!" Erika said. "If an easily-acquired technique to nullify magic spells were to spread, and a group, say, sorry Tatsuya, The Black Dragons got a hold of it, our society would be shaken to its foundations."

Tatsuya sighed when she mentioned The Black Dragons but let it go because it was a valid point. If their members got wind of that technique, they would become nearly unstoppable.

"Antinite isn't yet a realistic threat because its output is so low. Until a method to counter it is discovered, I can't go public with this." Tatsuya said.

"That's amazing… to think that you've thought it through this far." Mizuki said.

"I think you're over-analyzing a bit, Brother. After all, reading your opponent's activation sequence during launch isn't something that just anybody can do. But is that what make you who you are, Brother?" Miyuki asked.

"She does have a valid point, Tatsuya." Kurisu said. "Very few people can read an activation sequence before its launched. For most, they would have to wait until the spell is launched at them and by then, it's too late to do anything."

"Are you two implying that I'm an indecisive wimp?" Tatsuya said.

"I don't know." Miyuki said. "What do you think, Erika?"

"Who knows? As for me, I might want to ask Mizuki's opinion!" Erika said.

"Huh!" Mizuki said getting embarrassed. "I think…uh…Let's see…"

…

**Later at The Black Dragons HQ**

"James, what did our eavesdropper say?" Death asked as he and Time walked into the Black Dragon HQ.

"Nothing much, sir. He was just a hired thug, didn't know who his employer was." James said.

"Did he hear anything?" Time asked sharply.

"No sir. We managed to subdue him in time."

Jonasan and Kurisu looked at each other before nodding.

"Dispose of him. He is of no use to us." Death said.

"Very well sir. Oh, Kensaku has returned, he is waiting in your office."

"Thank you, James."

Death and Time walked to their office and saw that there was a man waiting for them, Ito Kensaku.

"Report Kensaku." Time said.

"Yes, sir. As reported earlier, there were some rumblings of Blanche making a move. I'm here to report that those rumors are true. Blanche intends to use the Course 2 students to cause a ruckus by demanding that the school equalize the treatment of the students within your school. While they are doing that, they plan on attacking the school, although the motive is still unknown."

"Thank you, Kensaku. Dismissed." Death said and Kensaku bowed to them and walked out.

Jonasan and Kurisu looked at each other. "Should we post operatives around the school?" Jonasan asked.

"No. That would draw attention to us and when the attack occurs, they would think we were behind the attack as well. No, we will deal with this ourselves." Kurisu said as he grinned maliciously. "It's been a while since we've seen some action."

Jonasan grinned as well. "Yes, yes it has."

…

**4-9-2095**

**Fourth day of the new member invitation week**

Jonasan and Kurisu were patrolling campus again when their communicators from the Disciplinary Committee HQ rang. They answered the phone.

"This is the student council. A brawl has broken out in Gymnasium No. 1. All available Disciplinary Committee officers are asked to head to the scene."

"This is Shiba, first year. Understood." Tatsuya said.

"This is Cosmos, first year. Understood." Jonasan said.

The two took off toward the gymnasium. As they were cutting through a small forest, Tatsuya noticed that someone was preparing a spell to launch at them.

"Jonasan." Tatsuya warned.

"I see it." Jonasan replied.

Tatsuya slid to a stop just before the spell while Jonasan front flipped over the patch of ground the spell was on and landed in a crouch. Jonasan was lightly growling and Tatsuya could see red in his blue eyes. Tatsuya used Specific Cast Jamming to prevent the spell from launching which caused the attacker to get knocked back a bit.

Their assailant immediately turned tail and ran Jonasan and Tatsuya ran after him. The two could see a red, white, and blue arm band on the assailant's wrist.

"_Blanche."_ Jonasan mentally growled.

Their attacker then activated a movement enhancing spell and zoomed away. Jonasan could catch up with him but he would have to use Wraith to do so and that would give him away, so he was forced to watch as their attacker escaped.

…

"Hey Jonasan, you got another committee meeting today?" Kurisu asked.

"Of course. I'm glad recruitment week is finally over; I finally get a day off." Jonasan replied.

"You've garnered yourself quite a reputation, Jonasan." A voice said from behind him.

"Hm? Oh, hello Honoka, Shizuku. What kind of reputation? Good or Bad?"

"Several of the students are shocked that you assisted a Course 2 student in suppressing all those Course 1 club members. Several are also amazed that you did so without using magic." Shizuku said.

"So, a mixed reputation then. Meh, I can live with that. Hey Miyuki."

"Hm?" she replied.

"Since I will be headed that way, do you want me to walk you to your brother's classroom?"

Several of the girls in the room let out barely concealed squeals of joy.

"If it's not too much of a burden." She replied with a light blush.

"Not at all. I'll see you when I get home Kurisu."

"Yup." Kurisu said as he walked out the door.

"Whenever you're ready, Miyuki." Jonasan said and the pair got up and walked out.

…

The pair walked the halls silently. As they approached Tatsuya's classroom, Jonasan suddenly saw an image of_** him**_ for a moment as rage flooded his mind. Jonasan grunted in pain and rubbed his temples.

"Are you alright, Jonasan?" Miyuki asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a headache." He replied.

"Let me help." She said.

Miyuki coated her fingers in ice and touched his temples. The ice caused _**him**_ to growl and retreat deeper into his mind. Jonasan felt the rage subside.

"Better?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

The two then arrived outside of Tatsuya's classroom and Miyuki peeked inside the room causing the class to begin muttering. Tatsuya stood from his seat and strode to the door. He saw that Jonasan was with Miyuki and nodded to him.

"I believe that my work here is done. I'll see you tomorrow in class Miyuki and I will see you at the meeting later Tatsuya." Jonasan said.

He bowed to the two of them and walked away.

…

Jonasan and Kurisu were sitting in the Café that was on campus doing their course work. Jonasan was drinking a Mocha while Kurisu was drinking coffee. Jonasan decided not to tell Kurisu about the incident with _**him**_ earlier but did inform him about the attacker.

"Blanche is getting restless. I have no doubt they will make a move soon." Jonasan concluded.

"That asshole better hope I never figure out who he is, because if I do, I'm going to beat the ever-loving shit out of him for attacking you." Kurisu said.

"It was a Course 2 student that assaulted us. No doubt they have started recruiting people."

"Should we worry about Tatsuya?"

"No, he's not a threat. I wouldn't be surprised if he was just as wary of them as we are. Think of his connections."

"True, true." Kurisu paused for a moment. "Ooh, hello." Kurisu was looking at something off to the right.

"Hm?"

Looking to the right, Jonasan saw that a little ways from them, Tatsuya was taking a seat with Ms. Mibu.

"This ought to be interesting. Let's listen." Kurisu said, and the two pretended to do their work while listening to their conversation.

"Uh, once again, thank you very much for what you did last week." Mibu said, there weren't many people in the cafe, so her voice carried enough for the two brothers to hear.

"I was just doing my job. It was Jonasan who actually saved you." Tatsuya said.

"Modest as ever, all I did was tackle her out of harm's way." Jonasan muttered.

Mibu just shook her head. "It only got resolved peacefully because you defused the brawl without injuring anyone, Shiba. Although I did hurt Kirihara… But Kirihara and I crossed swords fully prepared to sustain injury, after all."

She paused.

"And yet, there are a lot of people who want to make a big deal out of such a trivial matter. Jonasan being one of the few, rare exceptions."

"Thanks, I think?" Jonasan muttered.

"Disciplinary Committee officers… so they can score points for themselves." Mibu said.

Kurisu suddenly glared at him.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, don't look at me like that, it doesn't work that way." Jonasan said quickly.

"Well, I'm a member of that committee myself, so…" Tatsuya said.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean it that way, I swear!" Mibu said, panicking slightly. "Sure, I can't stand those people, but…" She seemed to realize what she just said. "Wait…"

Tatsuya didn't react, and it seemed to confuse Mibu.

"Hey, Shiba, are you a bully?" Mibu asked.

Silence.

Tatsuya took a sip of his drink.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Tatsuya asked.

"I'll be blunt. Shiba, will you join the Kendo team?" Mibu responded.

"I appreciate the offer, but I decline."

"Would you mind telling me your reason?"

"Actually, I'd like to hear the reason you're recruiting me."

Mibu sighed. "At Magic High School, magic grades are given precedence overall. But don't you think it's wrong to be defined in all respects by just magic?"

"Please go on." Tatsuya said.

"Tatsuya, you better not be buying into this or I will cut you down where you sit." Kurisu muttered.

"Course 2 students can't receive practical skills training. But being discriminated against in class is something we have to live with. Because that's only a matter of us lacking talent. I can't stomach the thought of my sword being held in contempt just because I'm not good at magic. Being ignored is unbearable. I won't let them deny all I have to offer just on the basis of magic!"

"Ms. Mibu?" Tatsuya asked, concerned.

"Ah! That's why we, the non-magic-oriented clubs, have decided to unite. Sometime this year, we're going to form an organization separate from the Extracurricular Activities Federation and present our argument to the school. That we're not all about magic. Toward that end, we'd like your cooperation, Shiba."

"This smells like Blanche's doing. You better not say yes, Tatsuya" Jonasan muttered.

"I see…" Tatsuya said.

"Are you mocking me?" Mibu asked.

"That wasn't my intention at all. My own misunderstanding just gave me a chuckle, that's all. I thought that you were just a beautiful kendo girl, so you can see I have no eye."

Mibu's reaction to Tatsuya's praise was priceless. Jonasan and Kurisu were struggling to contain their laughter.

"Beautiful girl…"

"Ms. Mibu…" Tatsuya said.

"Wh-What is it?" Mibu said with a massive blush on her face, she was fidgeting in her seat.

"You're going to present your argument to the school. What are you going to do after that?"

"Huh?"

She didn't have an answer to that one and Tatsuya gave her time to figure it out and left the Café. Mibu left shortly afterward.

"Well then, I believe that Blanche is preparing to make their move. Shall we make some preparations of our own?" Jonasan said.

"Yes, let's." Kurisu replied.

…

The next day, the student council as well as the Cosmos brothers and Tatsuya were eating lunch in the Student Council Room. This had become a regular thing over the past week. At first the Cosmos brothers didn't go, but Mayumi pestered them enough about it that they finally agreed to start going.

"Tatsuya?" Mari asked. "Is it true that you verbally abused the second year, Mibu, in the café yesterday?"

Tatsuya looked shocked for a moment before sighing. "Since you are a refined young lady yourself, I don't think you should be batting around vulgar phrases like 'verbal abuse'." Tatsuya said.

Mari laughed. "Thanks! You're the only one who treats me like a refined young lady, Tatsuya."

Mayumi looked a bit jealous.

"Is that right?" Tatsuya said. "Not treating his own girlfriend as a lady… apparently, your boyfriend isn't much of a gentleman."

Mari stood up, red in the face. "That's not true! Shu is…" she defended before realizing that Tatsuya was not reacting to her. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Should I make some kind of comment?"

The Cosmos were trying to cover their laughter and failing miserably while Mayumi slapped her hand over her mouth and turned her head away to cover her giggles.

Mari huffed and sat back down. "So, is it true that you verbally abused Mibu of the kendo team?"

Tatsuya sighed. "That's not the least bit true."

Mayumi had recovered and faced forward again.

"Is that so? I have witnesses who observed Mibu blushing red and looking embarrassed." Mari said.

Miyuki's hair floated up and ice began to spread freezing everyone's lunches and drinks. Miyuki was pissed.

"Brother? What in the world were you doing?" Miyuki asked in a low voice.

"Magic?" Azusa asked.

"You have quite the Interference Power, Miyuki. Although, may I suggest you calm down before you turn the table into a popsicle." Jonasan said.

Mayumi was poking at her frozen food while Mari was looking at her frozen drink.

Miyuki's eyes opened in shock and she put a hand to her mouth. The ice slowly faded.

"Forgive me…" She said.

Tatsuya looked at her for a moment then looked at Jonasan who tilted his head at him. Tatsuya then faced Mari.

"About Ms. Mibu… It seems that the Disciplinary Committee's activities have earned the students' animosity."

"What do you mean?" Mari asked.

"Actually…" Tatsuya then went on to explain what happened in the café.

During this, Miyuki went off to prepare everyone some tea.

"Trying to score points, huh? Mibu's mistaken about that. The Disciplinary Committee is just an honorary post and isn't subject to evaluation." Mari said.

"But it's also a fact that the Disciplinary Committee wields considerable power within the school. Some will see you as misusing your authority." Mayumi said.

"Thank you, Miyuki." Jonasan said and Miyuki gave him a smile, Kurisu nodded his thanks to her and she nodded back.

Tatsuya watched the interaction without comment before turning back to the matter at hand.

"Well, but there is someone who's been manipulating that impression…" Mayumi said.

Tatsuya immediately stood. "Do you know that person's identity?"

"Huh? No, no, it's just a rumor."

"If we knew who it was, we'd have stopped him already." Mari said.

"I don't mean that. I'm talking about the people behind whoever's doing the manipulation."

"Brother?" Miyuki said taking her seat.

"For example…The anti-magic international political organization, Blanche…"

Mayumi and Mari looked shocked. Jonasan growled and Kurisu clenched his hands in anger.

"What?" Mari said.

"How do you know that name?" Mayumi asked. "That's classified information…"

"Even we've heard about them." Kurisu said. "It is impossible to keep a lid on all sources of rumors. And given their recent activity, it's not hard to know about them."

"On the contrary," Tatsuya said. "I think such matters should be fully disclosed to the public. The government has been ineffectual in its handling of this matter."

"I agree… Despite the fact that there's an organization hostile to magic, they cover it up and refuse to confront them head-on." Mayumi said.

"That can't be helped, considering your position, Chairwoman." Tatsuya said.

"Huh?"

"This is a national institution, and the country is doing all the restricting and hiding."

"Is that your way of consoling me?" Mayumi said with a light blush.

Jonasan tilted his head.

"B-But Chairwoman, it was Shiba who drove you to the brink." Azusa said.

"To drive someone to the brink and then follow through on your own, you're quite the brilliant gigolo (playboy)." Mari said. "And it looks like you've got Mayumi tied around your finger!"

Mayumi became embarrassed. "M-Mari! Don't say things like that!"

Ice spread across the table again. Miyuki looked about ready to kill someone.

"Gigolo…A brilliant one…"

"Hey, calm down, Miyuki, they're just joking." Tatsuya said.

"I got this." Jonasan said and he placed a hand on Miyuki's shoulder and she immediately calmed down.

"So, Tatsuya. How are you planning to deal with Mibu?" Mari asked.

"I'm the one who's waiting for her answer, so I'll decide after hearing it." Tatsuya said.

"I see. I'm counting on you."

"Fine, but at this point, I have no clue what it is I should be counted on for."

"Whatever you can manage… that will be fine."

Tatsuya put his hand on Miyuki's head and began to rub it. She gained a blush as well as a happy smile.

"_Note to self: try petting Miyuki next time she is angry, see what happens."_ Jonasan thought.

"You either have high hopes for me, or none at all… That's quite ambiguous." Tatsuya said.

Miyuki was looking at Tatsuya now, his hand was still on her head.

"I'll do whatever I can manage.

…

That evening, Mibu was out in one of the pavilions in the courtyard talking to the captain of the Kendo team.

"Just because I'm a Course 2 student, I don't want people to reject even my non-magical aspects. I… I don't want even my sword to be…" Mibu said.

"Mibu, that sentiment is shared by every other Course 2 student." He walked next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We need his power, no matter what. We will deal with Cosmos another time."

…

The moment the Cosmos got home they immediately went to the living room.

"Cabinet open: Blanche." Jonasan said.

Every single file they had on Blanche opened on the multiple screens they had in the living room.

"These guys have been a thorn in our side for years, now they want to assault our school?" Kurisu said as the two began to pour over the files.

"Grassroots movement my ass, they are terrorists and they know it. Suicide bombings, car bombs, attempted assassination of key political figures… yeah that sounds like a grassroots movement, alright." Jonasan said.

"The red, white, and blue wrist bands are from Egalite, their subordinate organization. The damn fools don't know who they're messing with."

"Their slogan of 'Eradication of Social Discrimination by Magic' will no doubt attract the disenchanted students of Course 2. So, we are looking at a small army of students against us, plus their own operatives."

"Alright, now we just need to determine who is funding them. And what their goals are."

"STARS is out because they are too far away, it's got to be someone local."

"That pro breakaway group perhaps?"

"Them or the Great Asian alliance. Although if it's the Great Asian Alliance then we know their goal, make this country into a nation where magic has died out so that we are easier to invade. Remember Okinawa?"

"How could I not? We were too young and inexperienced to do anything then. Now, now we have the strength and skill to stop something like that from happening again."

"Are our, ah, _preparations,_ complete?"

"Yes, everything is set and ready to go."

"Alright, now we wait. It won't take them long to make a move."

"And then we crush them for daring to attack us. Because, after all…"

"The Black Dragons show no mercy." They both said, outside Draco roared.


	5. Chapter 5: Enrollment V

Irregular at Magic High School: The Black Dragons

Chapter 5: Enrollment V

**4-15-2095**

Kurisu and Jonasan were back in the café where Tatsuya and Mibu were meeting, although on the opposite side of the café and still pretending to do coursework. Kurisu was using Multi-Scope, a long-ranged Visual Perception Type Magic, to observe the two and relay what they were saying to Jonasan.

"You asked me a question the other day…" Mibu said. "At first… I thought that letting the school know that we weren't all about magic… I thought that would be enough. But I now know that it's not nearly enough. What we want… is to demand that the school improve our conditions!"

Tatsuya said nothing for a moment.

"Specifically, what is it you want them to improve?" Tatsuya said.

"Well… all aspects of the way we're treated!"

"The way we're treated? Like with our classes?" Tatsuya asked. "The main difference between Course 1 and Course 2 students is the availability, or lack thereof, of instructors… Do I take it to mean… that you want the school to add more faculty?"

"I don't intend to go that far, but…"

"Then are you talking about club activities? It's my understanding that the kendo team is allotted the same amount of space as the Kenjutsu team…"

Tatsuya took a sip of his coffee.

"He is shooting her argument full of holes." Kurisu said.

"Something's not right here. Her conviction is sound, but she can't come up with any counter-arguments. There's something else at play here." Jonasan said.

"Well… that may be true, but… Wait, are you saying that you're not disgruntled, Shiba?" Mibu asked in shock.

"Of course, I'm disgruntled." Tatsuya said.

"You sure don't act like it." Kurisu muttered.

"Then…" Mibu started to say with a smile.

"However… There's nothing in particular that I want the school to change." Tatsuya said.

"Huh?"

"My expectations of this school as an educational facility only go so far. So long as I can get clearance to read unpublished documents only made available at magic university-affiliated schools, and get my diploma from a magic high school, there's nothing more that I need."

Mibu looked shocked.

"Not to mention, I'm not about to blame the school for the puerility of some of our classmates, who toss slurs at us expressly forbidden by the school itself." Tatsuya remarked. "Unfortunately, it would appear that I don't share your principles, Ms. Mibu."

Tatsuya then got up, grabbed his cup of coffee and walked away.

"Well then, that was brutal but accurate." Kurisu said.

"Indeed, I have a feeling that Blanche will put their operation in motion tomorrow. This was, no doubt, a last-ditch attempt to get Tatsuya to join them, which he flat out refused." Jonasan said.

Tatsuya then looked at the Multi-Scope, which was still following him, and mouthed 'stalker'.

"Oh, fuck you, Tatsuya." Kurisu said and canceled the Multi-Scope.

"What happened?"

"Tatsuya was aware of the Multi-Scope the whole time, and just mouthed 'stalker' to me."

Jonasan just chuckled.

…

The next day, just as classes were ending, the intercom crackled to life.

"_Attention, all students! We are a volunteer coalition seeking to abolish discrimination within the school!"_

"Volunteer, my ass." Jonasan muttered.

"_We demand an opportunity to negotiate on equal terms with the Student Council and the Extracurricular Activities Federation!"_

"Cut it." Kurisu muttered to Jonasan.

Jonasan nodded and pulled out a trigger and hit it. In the breaker room of the school, a small device attached to one of the breakers sent a surge of electricity through the breaker, causing it to trip and shut off the power to the broadcasting room. A few moments later, Jonasan got a call on his phone, it was Mayumi.

"Hello?"

"Jonasan, come to the broadcasting room immediately, and bring Kurisu with you, we are going to need the help." Mayumi ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. Wait, how did you get my phone number? And when did you put your contact in here?"

Mayumi laughed in response and hung up. Jonasan looked at his phone and just shook his head. Kurisu looked at him.

"Broadcasting room, let's go." Jonasan said and Kurisu nodded.

…

Jonasan and Kurisu pushed through the crowd of students at the end of the hall that was being held back by other Course 1 students and approached the broadcasting room. Waiting there was Juumonji, Mari, Suzune as well as the rest of the Disciplinary Committee.

"There you two are." Mari said.

Jonasan looked around. "Where is Mayumi?"

"She is dealing with the School Board about this issue." Juumonji said.

"All we are waiting for is Tatsuya and Miyuki." Mari said.

Several minutes later, the two pushed their way through the crowds and approached the group.

"Your late." Mari said.

"Sorry." Tatsuya said. "What's the situation?"

"The power has been cut, so they won't be doing any more broadcasting. However, they've locked the door and barricaded themselves inside."

"Can't we open it from the outside?"

"Well, the thing is, they stole the master key, so…"

"But that's clearly a crime…"

"That's correct."

"And for that reason, we should handle this with discretion, to prevent them from blowing up any further." Miyuki said.

"Although I wouldn't count on them suddenly becoming more docile just because we were discreet." Mari said. "Even if it means being somewhat forceful, we should try to resolve this quickly."

Jonasan stepped toward the door, drew Phantom, and pointed it at the lock. Just as he was about to cast a spell to destroy the lock, he was interrupted by Tatsuya.

"Chairman Juumonji… What are your thoughts on this?"

Jonasan looked at Juumonji and lowered Phantom. It was an unfortunate truth that, since he was the only member of the 10 Master Clans present, he had the final say in the situation, much to Jonasan's displeasure.

"I… I don't see any problem with negotiating with them. From the outset, this was just a pretext. If we refute that strongly enough, it should assuage their anxieties." Juumonji said.

"So, you're saying that we should just stand by?" Jonasan asked.

"As far as that goes, I can't come to a decision just yet. Their unlawful behavior can't go unpunished, but I don't find it criminal enough to warrant destroying school facilities for the sake of a speedy resolution."

Jonasan let out a disappointed sigh and stepped away from the door and holstered Phantom. Tatsuya pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. Everyone watched with curiosity.

"Is that you, Ms. Mibu? This is Shiba." Tatsuya said, and Miyuki looked shocked, that shock soon turned to anger.

"So…where are you now? Oh, so you're inside the broadcasting room? How unfortunate. No, I wasn't mocking you when I said that. Ms. Mibu, I wish you'd be more calm about this situation…Yes." Tatsuya said.

Miyuki was boring holes into Tatsuya with her glare.

"Forgive me. If you don't mind, I'd like to cut to the chase now… Chairman Juumonji has agreed to negotiate with you. I have yet to confirm the student council's position…"

Suzune then nodded at Tatsuya.

"No, wait, the student council will also negotiate. I'd like to discuss the time and date of these negotiations with you… No, your freedom is guaranteed. Yes… All right, then…" Tatsuya then hung up and looked at Suzune, Mari and Juumonji.

"She says they'll be coming out right away."

"Was that… Sayaka Mibu just now?" Mari asked.

"Yes." Tatsuya replied, failing to see the ice slowly spreading behind him. "She'd given me her private cell phone number so that we could meet up. Who knew that it would come in handy like this?"

"Miyuki, calm down." Jonasan muttered to her causing her to look at him. "I'm sure that your brother didn't mean anything by it by taking her phone number." The ice slowly stopped spreading and disappeared.

"You sure don't waste time, do you?" Mari said.

"You've got the wrong idea." Tatsuya sighed out. "Anyway, I think we should get ourselves into position."

"About time." Kurisu muttered as he and Jonasan pressed themselves against the wall and Jonasan drew Phantom.

"Position?" Mari asked.

"Into position to take custody of those people inside." Tatsuya said.

"You know, it seems to me that you just told them that you'd guarantee their freedom…"

"The only person whose freedom I guaranteed was that of Ms. Mibu's. And besides, I never said a word about the fact that I was negotiating on behalf of the Disciplinary Committee."

"Brother, you certainly are evil." Miyuki said from behind Tatsuya.

"Now you realize that, Miyuki?"

"True." Miyuki said in a sickly-sweet voice causing Tatsuya's eyes to widen in shock and Jonasan to snigger.

"But, Brother…" Miyuki reached a hand out to pinch Tatsuya's back. "About the fact that you went to the trouble of saving Ms. Mibu's private number… I'll want to hear all about that later, all right?" she said with a fake smile.

Everyone the lined up behind Jonasan and Kurisu. Mari ended up behind Jonasan while Juumonji ended up behind Kurisu.

"Why do I get the feeling that you've done this before, Jonasan." She whispered to him.

"It's just your imagination." Jonasan lied.

The lock on the door then clicked. Jonasan then kicked in the door and grabbed the first student he saw. There were several grunts and everybody else rushed in and apprehended the students.

"What's the meaning of this?" Mibu asked.

She ran over to Tatsuya and attempted to grab him, but he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"You double-crossed us, didn't you?"

"Shiba didn't double-cross you." Juumonji said as he approached.

"Chairman Juumonji…" Mibu said.

"We'll listen to your demands. But complying with your requests… and approving of the measures you took are two different things."

"You're absolutely right about that, but…" A voice said.

Turning around Tatsuya saw that Mayumi had entered the room.

"Saegusa?" Juumonji asked.

"Would you mind releasing them?"

"But…"

"I know what you're going to say, Mari. But… We can't set up negotiations with Ms. Mibu alone, can we?" Mayumi began to walk over to Tatsuya. "As long as they're students at this school…there's no reason to view them as flight risks."

"We would never run away!" Mibu said.

"I hope you don't plan on doing this alone Mayumi." Kurisu said. "They might not be flight risks but if released they can fight back."

She turned toward Kurisu and Jonasan who were near each other restraining students.

"Thank you for the concern Kurisu, but I will be fine."

She then faced Tatsuya and Mibu again. "The school had decided to leave this matter in the hands of the student council."

"What?" Mari asked in shock.

"Typical." Jonasan said.

"Ms. Mibu, I'd like to discuss our pending negotiations with your coalition… Would you mind coming with me?" Mayumi asked.

"Yes, that's fine with me." She said as Tatsuya released her.

She, Mayumi and Suzune walked over to a corner of the room and began to talk in low voices.

…

The next morning as Mayumi was walking to school, she heard someone call out to her.

"Chairwoman?"

Looking to her right, she saw that Tatsuya, Miyuki, Jonasan, and Kurisu were waiting for her.

"Good morning." Tatsuya said.

"Tatsuya?" she asked.

"You, too, Miyuki, Kurisu, Jonasan? What's the matter?"

"We were wondering about yesterday's incident." Tatsuya said.

"Ah! Come walk with me and I'll fill you in."

The four joined her and they proceeded to walk to the school.

"They're demanding equal treatment between Course 1 and 2 students. But they don't seem to have figured out how they want to change things. If anything, I got the sense that they wanted the student council to come up with concrete plans. Well, then it turned into a heated back-and-forth. In the end, we agreed to hold an open forum tomorrow after school."

"That happened pretty fast." Tatsuya said.

"While I understand the merits of not giving your opponent ample time to prepare… on the same token, neither do we. Who will be participating in the forum?" Jonasan asked.

Mayumi stopped walking and smiled and pointed to herself.

"Don't tell me you're going to be the only one?" Tatsuya asked.

"It makes sense. None of us could win an argument with her when we were younger." Kurisu muttered to Jonasan.

"What was that Kurisu?" Mayumi asked.

"Oh, nothing."

Mayumi gave the two of them a strange look. "Are you sure that I don't know you two from somewhere?"

"Positive, Mayumi." Jonasan lied.

She seemed to let the matter go and turned back to Tatsuya.

"Since we're out of time. If it's just me, they won't rip me to shreds over minor differences of opinion. And I'm more afraid of impression manipulation turning this into an emotional debate."

"Meaning that you'd never lose a logical argument?" Tatsuya asked.

She nodded. "And besides… If those kids have reasons strong enough to defeat me in a debate…"

Everyone looked at her.

"Then all we have to do is make that an integral part of running this school from now on."

She then turned to Kurisu.

"By the way Kurisu… can I get you to do something for me?"

"What?" he responded.

"Although Mari and I do our best, there is still a mountain of paperwork that needs doing each day. Can I ask you to help us work through it all?"

"Like a personal assistant?"

"Yes. Please?" She was giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Kurisu looked at her and sighed. "Sure, why not."

…

Students with red, white and blue wrist bands were talking to the Course 2 students about the upcoming forums.

"Course 2 students! We are members of a coalition that seeks to eradicate discrimination within this school! As the student council president announced this morning, tomorrow we will be holding an open forum regarding the treatment of Course 1 and 2 students. This will be our golden opportunity to improve conditions for ourselves, the Course 2 students! Please join in the open forum!"

Jonasan was patrolling around campus keeping an eye on the students that were talking and doing his best to restrain himself from beating the shit out of them. Everyone was giving him a wide berth as he walked around due to the dark aura he was emitting.

As he walked through a building, he saw the captain of the kendo team talking to several students who wore glasses like him. As he passed by them the captain turned to look at him and a look of fear crossed his face. Jonasan knew he was seeing his massive aura as he was not bothering to hide it. His pitch-black aura was terrifying for most to look at. The students he was talking to took one look at Jonasan and ran the other way. Jonasan saw the red, white and blue band on his wrist and growled at him, causing him to pale and walk swiftly away.

A few minutes later, Kurisu slid up next to him.

"You need to tone it down a bit Jonasan, your scaring people."

"I don't care, these assholes are using these students for their own selfish desires. It pisses me off." He growled

"Keep it together, Jonasan. You can beat the shit out of them once they make a move, not before."

…

Tatsuya and Miyuki had gone to see Kokonoe Yakumo to gather intel on Kinoe Tsukasa, the captain of the kendo team.

"Kinoe Tsukasa… Formerly known as Kinoe Kamono… None of his parents and grandparents seemed to have any propensity for magic. So, he came from a so-called ordinary family… But it's actually a branch of a prominent family of onmyoji… The Kamo clan. Those eyes of Kinoe's must be a kind of throwback to his ancestors…" Yakumo said.

Tatsuya looked at him for a moment. "Did you know that I wanted you to look into Kinoe Tsukasa?"

"No, it had nothing to do with your request… I already knew about him. I may be a priest, but at the same time… no, more than that… I'm a shinobi. Anyone who has a past that might turn out to be problematic… I make a point of looking into them all."

"Have you looked into us, too?"

"Not that I didn't try to… But at the time, I had no idea. The information manipulation concerning you two is ironclad. I really have to give you props for that…"

"So, Master, what do you know about Mr. Tsukasa's connection to Blanche?" Miyuki asked.

"Kinoe's mother's second husband's child… In other words. Kinoe's older step-brother is the leader of Blanche's Japan Branch. And this fellow named Hajime Tsukasa isn't just a figurehead… He's a genuine leader who also runs their secret operations, not the least of which is illegal activities. Kinoe enrolling at First High School must have been Hajime Tsukasa's doing. That forum tomorrow… He might be plotting something…"

"There are two more people I want you to look into." Tatsuya said.

"Hoh?"

"Kurisu and Jonasan Cosmos."

"The Cosmos… there's not much to say about them. Both their parents were magicians and grandparents too. Their parents were killed in an unfortunate car accident when they were 15 and they have been living by themselves ever since."

Little did they know that the Cosmos had heard the entire conversation. Jonasan pushed a button on the panel in front of him destroying the bug he had placed on Tatsuya earlier in the day. Jonasan turned to Kurisu with a feral grin on his face.

"Got it?"

"Got it." Kurisu replied grinning in return.

"It looks like our fabricated history held, even under the investigation of Yakumo."

"That's good. It will lead to fewer problems later on."

Jonasan looked at the photo of Hajime on the screen.

"We've got our target, now we just have to wait for the trap to spring." Kurisu said.

Jonasan gave a maniacal grin. "I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should."

…

**4-23-2095**

Several unmarked, black trucks pulled up outside the school. The people driving the trucks quickly got out and carried several white boxes to various locations around the school.

Inside the auditorium, the debate between Mayumi and the coalition that was trying for equality within the school was becoming decidedly one-sided, with Mayumi shooting down every single argument that they could come up with. The auditorium was packed with Course 2 students but there were hardly any Course 1 students.

"Compared to the Course 1 students, the treatment received by Course 2 students is both inferior and discriminatory in all ways! Aren't you trying to cover up that fact, Chairwoman?"

"You just pointed out that it was 'in all ways'. What are you referring to specifically?" Mayumi countered.

Behind the stage, Mari, Miyuki, Suzune, Tatsuya, and Jonasan were standing, listening to the debate. Kurisu was out in the audience in case something happened among the Course 2 students.

"The magic-oriented clubs, with their high ratio of Course 1 students, clearly receive the lion's share of the budget compared to the non-magic-oriented clubs mainly populated by Course 2 students! Isn't that proof that preferential treatment for Course 1 students is overlooked even when it comes to extracurricular activities?"

The student left the podium as Mayumi walked up to it.

"Even non-magical clubs, such as the legball team, which has compiled an excellent record in the national competition, have been allotted sums that compare favorably to those given to the magic-oriented clubs."

While Mayumi was speaking, Mari spoke to the group behind the stage,

"This is no longer a forum… it's turning into Mayumi's personal bully pulpit. But still… I have no clue what they're up too…"

"_I do but you don't need to know that."_ Jonasan thought.

"To say that the club budget allotments result from preferential treatment for the Course 1 students… that's a misconception." Mayumi continued.

"But we can't make any advances ourselves…" Mari said. "Defense-only policy does have a nice ring to it, but…"

"Chairwoman Watanabe, please don't make assumptions about resorting to violence…" Suzune said.

"I know. You don't have to worry."

"I'm counting on you."

"It's going to come to that. It's only a matter of time." Jonasan muttered.

Tatsuya looked at him before whispering to him, "How much do you know?"

"Enough to know that something is going to happen and happen soon but not what." He whispered back.

"I won't deny that there is discrimination among the students that is being pointed out. Blooms and Weeds…" Mayumi said catching everyone's attention.

"These are terms that have been banned by the school, the student council, and the Disciplinary Committee, but unfortunately, I must admit that they are still in wide use."

There were mummers among the students.

"It's not just the Course 1 students. Among the Course 2 students, there are those who despise themselves as Weeds, and are resigned as well as accepting of it. Yes, such a lamentable culture does exist here. The issue is this barrier to awareness! As this school's student council president, this barrier to awareness… is what I've wanted to somehow break down. But that's not something that should be resolved by creating new discriminatory practices."

The Coalition had lost at this point and they knew it. It was evident by the expressions on the representative's faces.

"Every one of us, from Course 1 and Course 2, are students of this school… And the time we spend here as students of this school… for each of us, these three years are irreplaceable…"

A few claps started here and there until eventually, the entire auditorium was clapping.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to tell you all what I hope for. In the student council, there is still a system that discriminates against Course 1 and Course 2 students. Under the current system, all officers except for the president must be nominated from among the Course 1 students. This regulation can only be overhauled during the general assembly convened during the reelection of the student council president. When I step down, my final task as student council president will be to do away with this regulation at the general assembly. People's hearts cannot be changed by forced. And since that's not the way to go… I plan to make as many improvements as I can in all other areas."

The room broke out into a standing ovation. While that was going on, Jonasan nudged Miyuki, causing her to look at him.

"You hear that? She wants to change the system of the student council, that was you're doing Miyuki."

Miyuki smiled; too bad everything was about to go to hell.

Several explosions occurred outside of one of the school buildings, causing the auditorium to shake. The students that had the red, white and blue armbands got up and attempted to leave but Mari was having no part of that.

"Chairwoman!" Tatsuya said.

"Apprehend them!" Mari shouted.

Jonasan, Tatsuya as well as several Disciplinary Committee students that were spread out amongst the crowd caught the fleeing students. Things got worse, however as a gas bomb broke through a window. It landed and bounced a few times before coming to a halt. It then began to release the gas within.

"Don't breathe in the smoke!" Hanzo shouted.

He cast a spell that captured and encapsulated the encroaching smoke around the gas bomb.

"All right."

He then jerked his hand up and the gas bomb then few out an open window and landed somewhere outside.

"_Convergence of the gas and a Movement Spell, huh? Not bad."_ Jonasan thought.

The front doors of the auditorium were then kicked in and several men wearing gas masks and carrying rifles entered. Before they could so much as threaten anybody, they were hit with a wave of blue magic and they suddenly clutched their throats, before collapsing. Mari turned out to be the culprit.

"_A MID field. She must have replaced the air within the masks with nitrogen._" Jonasan thought.

Just as Mari was dealing with reports coming in from campus security, Jonasan and Kurisu were beginning their plan. Jonasan put two fingers to his ear, where he had a hidden earpiece.

"Kurisu, secure the perimeter. Ascertain where the point of entry was and what their target is." Jonasan said.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurisu bolt out the door.

"_On it. I'm going to need my CAD."_

"Going to retrieve it now." Jonasan responded and ran toward the CAD housing area oddly enough, he saw Erika doing the same thing.

Outside was chaos. There were Blanche operatives everywhere firing bullets at students or getting into one on one, non-magic brawls. Some students were winning, some were losing.

"_Jonasan! Their target is the Practical Skills Wing, The Special Reading Room!"_

"Son of a bitch, they're after the tech. If they get their hands on that before we do, they will be able to overthrow us."

"_What's the stats of my CAD?"_

"Just got to the CAD Housing unit, standby."

"_Hurry up. I'm a sitting duck out here."_

Just as he reached the door, Erika did as well.

"Erika? What are you doing here?" Jonasan asked.

"Same as you. I'm grabbing my and Leo's CADs, so we can fight these guys." She replied.

The two entered the unit and Jonasan quickly went over to where Kurisu's CAD was held when he was on campus.

"What kind of CAD is that?" Erika asked, looking at the strange CAD.

The CAD was a pure black gun with a small sword on the end of it. The lettering was done in blue and it read, Dragon Knight.

"This? This is a gunblade, one of the few in existence. It's part of the Dragon series by Shadow Technologies."

"_Jonasan, status? I've found Leo, and Tatsuya and Miyuki are on approach. Leo said that Erika went to retrieve their CADs, is she with you?"_

"Yes. I've retrieved your CAD and we are en route."

Jonasan looked at Erika. "Let's go. Leo and Kurisu are waiting for us."

"Right."


	6. Chapter 6: Enrollment VI

The Irregular at Magic High School: The Black Dragons

Chapter 6: Enrollment VI

Outside the school buildings, the fight had turned into an absolute brawl. As Jonasan and Erika approached Leo and Kurisu, they saw that the two were getting surrounded. Just as Jonasan was about to pin them to the ground with shadow, Miyuki showed up and cast a spell which caused their attackers to go flying into the air before slamming back into the ground. Tatsuya was right behind her.

"Tatsuya! What the hell is…" Leo said.

"Leo!" Erika shouted.

"Hey Kurisu, catch!" Jonasan said and threw Dragon Knight at him.

As the gunblade spun end over end, Jonasan's face appeared on the blade, it then flashed to a dark shadowy figure with burning red eyes and a maniacal grin. The gunblade spun again and Kurisu's face appeared before he grabbed the weapon and fired a spell at the guy that was sneaking up behind Jonasan and Erika.

"Nice shot bro." Jonasan said after inspecting the guy.

"Hey…Looks like the cavalry has arrived." Erika said.

The group then retreated behind one of the buildings so that Tatsuya and the others could fill them in on what was happening.

"Terrorists?" Erika asked. "That means that we can kick their asses no questions asked right?"

"As long as they aren't students, there's no reason to hold back." Tatsuya said.

Kurisu cracked his knuckles. "Good."

"Kurisu, what CAD is that?" Tatsuya asked, eyeing Dragon Knight with distaste.

"This? This is Dragon Knight. A gunblade that is a part of the Dragon series by Shadow Technologies."

"Dragon series?"

"Right. Dragon Knight was designed to compete with your Silver Horn. It is a custom CAD personally made by Emile Shadows at Shadow Technologies."

Tatsuya twitched. "What is it with you guys and a preference for Shadow Technologies?"

Jonasan raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen the prices FLT charges for CADs? Outrageous."

"It's a matter of quality over quantity. FLT leads the magical community in terms of Activation Sequences and CAD creation."

"Yes, but Shadow Technologies specializes in Weaponized CADs, you know, the things that help defend the country from outside invasion."

"I do believe that sustainable energy creation is more viable for the future than the type of advanced warfare that we can wage." Tatsuya countered.

"Let us finish this conversation later."

"Very well. By the way, did you spot any other intruders?" Tatsuya asked.

"Their target is the library." A voice said.

Turning to face the voice, Jonasan discovered that the speaker was Ms. Ono, one of the councilors at the school. She was a woman with brown hair and large brown eyes.

"Ms. Ono?" Tatsuya said.

"Attacking you here was simply a diversion." She looked toward the library. "The main force has already gone in."

Both Jonasan and Kurisu growled. They needed to be dealt with and needed to be dealt with now.

"Ms. Mibu is there as well."

"Would you mind explaining all this later on?" Tatsuya asked.

"I decline. At least, that's what I'd like to say… But that probably won't fly."

"Your damn right it won't." Kurisu muttered.

"In return, would you do me one favor?"

"What is it?" Tatsuya asked, and Jonasan tilted his head.

Ms. Ono got a serious expression on her face. "I'm asking as Haruka Ono, councilor! I want you to give Ms. Mibu a chance. Since last year, she's been dealing with the gap between her accolades as a kendoist and her evaluation as a Course 2 student. I guess it was too tall of a task for me. She ended up playing right into those people's hands. So…"

Kurisu just looked at her and shook his head. "Sympathy will get you nowhere. Let's go Jonasan."

"Right." Jonasan said and the two began to walk off.

"That was a little harsh don't you think, Kurisu?" Leo asked.

Jonasan fixed Leo with a harsh stare. "Leo… sympathy gets you nothing in this world. She made her choice and how she has to pay for it. Sympathizing with someone will only get you hurt." The brothers then began to run toward the fight.

Miyuki looked at the two with concern.

"Hey! Jonasan!" Leo shouted before running after the two.

Miyuki was right behind him and so was Tatsuya.

"Miyuki…Tatsuya…Wait up!" Erika shouted and pursued them.

…

As the group ran into the melee, Jonasan saw that the attackers were using nightsticks or fists and anyone that used magic was quickly defeated.

"Kurisu, melee only."

"Right." Kurisu replied and flicked a switch on Dragon Knight.

The gun portion of the weapon shrunk, and the blade extended into a full-length black sword (the shift is the same as Brunhild from In Another World With My Smartphone). Jonasan drew Nightmare as he approached the first attacker. Leo then ran past the two brothers.

"Panzer!" he shouted, and his gauntlet CAD glowed red with a fortification spell, he then decked the nearest enemy.

"Voice-Activated? How rare is that?" Erika asked.

"Not…as rare…as you think." Jonasan said as he was knocking down enemy after enemy.

"Brother, he is executing and building sequences…" Miyuki said.

"Right, he is executing his spells sequentially. A popular technique 10 years ago." Tatsuya said.

"That guy… so even his magic is anachronistic too." Erika said.

Leo then took a direct strike from a nightstick on his CAD.

"Jeez. How does that not break?"

"Fortification magic." Kurisu said as he cut down an enemy. "He cast fortification magic on himself and the CAD."

"So basically, no matter how much he bashes it about it won't break? It was magic that was made for him."

"Leo, Jonasan, Kurisu, we're going on ahead!" Tatsuya said.

"Sure, we got this." Leo said.

"Yeah, kick those guys asses for us!" Jonasan said as he bashed a guy in the face with the flat side of Nightmare.

Tatsuya, Miyuki, and Erika entered the library as the other three continued to attack the guys outside.

"Now that they are gone..." Jonasan muttered as he pushed up the sleeve on his jacket.

On his right arm, there was a silver bracelet with four lines on it. At first glance, the lines didn't mean anything, but in fact, they were powerful inscriptions that restrained _**his**_ power.

"Removing tier-one limiter."

One of the lines then disappeared and Jonasan's eyes flashed red for a moment. Jonasan then blurred over to his next opponent and kicked him, causing him to fly back 10 feet and slam into the ground. He then blurred over to another person and elbowed him in the gut. He then continued on.

Kurisu was having a blast with Dragon Knight. This was one of the few times that he could go unrestrained while having the CAD in blade form. He already used fortification magic on it and was slashing at enemies left and right. Looking to his right, Kurisu saw Jonasan blurring from enemy to enemy with a feral grin on his face.

"_Looks like he released the first limiter. He seems to be restraining himself well enough, so it shouldn't be an issue."_

…

Along with the rest of the students they quickly overcame the invaders. The gates to the school were closed to prevent parents or other potential invaders from entering the school. The police soon showed up and captured the aggressors. Tatsumi and another student had apprehended Tsukasa as he tried to flee. Ms. Mibu was carried out of the library by Erika and taken to the nurse's office, which was where they were now.

Tatsuya, Miyuki, Erika, Leo, Mayumi, Mari, Jyumonji, and the Cosmos were all gathered around the bed in which Ms. Mibu was placed in. She had been treated for the broken bone Erika had given her trying to stop her from fleeing. She was explaining what happened to her and the other students.

"For over a year, Captain Tsukasa has been exhorting the kendo to bring about the end of the discrimination by magic. The captain once lured me into the Blanche branch office, as well. Apparently, his older brother is the head of the Japan Branch…" She tightened her fist. "Not long after I enrolled here, there was an incident where I was discriminated against as a Course 2 student… I think that was why I listened to what the captain said so intently."

"What incident was it?" Tatsuya asked.

Jonasan was rubbing his head as Miyuki forced him to sit in a chair as she placed her iced fingers to his temples. She looked at Kurisu in concern, but she waved her off. Releasing the seals also released _**him**_ just a bit, and that had some… drawbacks. Mayumi was concerned about the brothers as well when she heard that they had gone against the invaders.

Mibu paused for a moment before she looked down.

"Um… The Kenjutsu team had caused a disturbance, recruiting… And I saw Ms. Watanabe's sword skills when she suppressed it, which took my breath away. So right away, I asked if she would take me on and advise me, but she just coldly brushed me off…"

"What's that?" Mari said, and Erika glared at her.

Jonasan sensed that the two had some type of rivalry between the two women. He also sensed that there was someone outside the window listening, it was Kirihara.

"Mibu, is that true?" Mari asked.

"You said, 'You're no match for me, so it would be a waste of time. Go pick out an opponent you're worthy of.' I thought it was probably because I was a Course 2 student. And the thought of that…"

"Hey…" Mari said and Mibu looked at her. "Hey, hold up. I remember what happened that day. Listen, I never brushed you off, all right?"

"Huh?"

"If I remember correctly, this is what I told you that day. 'With my skills, I could never hope to be a match for you. It would be better if you practiced with someone worthy of your skills.'. Am I wrong?"

"Um…"

"Wait, Mari." Mayumi said. "So, you said that you were declining to practice with Ms. Mibu because she was stronger than you?"

"Well, of course, if magic were involved, my skills might be superior… But Mibu has trained in pure swordsmanship – no way I can beat her with my sword." Mari said.

"Then… it was all… a misunderstanding… on my part?" Mibu said.

Jonasan felt Kirihara walk away at that. Miyuki took her hands of Jonasan's head and looked at him.

"Feeling better?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Miyuki." Jonasan said.

"Anytime."

"I don't believe this…" Mibu said suppressing sobs. "I'm such an idiot…" she was starting to cry.

"Just assuming… Misunderstanding you like that… Putting myself down… Wasting a whole year, resenting your kindness…"

"_Memory manipulation."_ Jonasan and Kurisu thought at the same time.

"I don't think it was a waste." Tatsuya said causing Mibu to look up.

"Shiba?"

"This is what Erika had to say after observing your moves. You became so powerful, like a different person compared to when you were in junior high. That's undeniably the result of the swordsmanship skills you polished with your own two hands. Instead of wallowing in resentment, or drowning in sorrow, you kept on improving and polishing yourself – no way can that year be called a waste."

"Shiba…" Mibu said and lowered her head. "There's just one thing I'd like you to do for me…"

"What is it?"

"Please don't move for a second…"

Mibu then grabbed his shirt and began to sob into it. Jonasan and Kurisu winced. Despite having ice-cold hearts, even they were unable to sit through a woman crying has hard as she was without some measure of sympathy. Miyuki looked away.

…

After Mibu had calmed down they decided what they wanted to do next.

"Now, then…" Tatsuya said. "The question is, where are the people from Blanche at this moment?"

Everyone aside from the Cosmos looked at him in shock.

"Tatsuya, don't tell me you're planning to take them on in battle?" Mayumi asked.

"That's not an appropriate choice of words." Tatsuya said.

"We are going to fucking obliterate them." Jonasan said with a growl.

"That's dangerous! You'd be overstepping your boundaries as a student!" Mari said.

"I'm against it, too. We should leave non-school-related issues to the police. You two especially," Mayumi said, looking at the Cosmos. "you two have hurt yourselves enough."

"While we appreciate the concern, it's not an option." Kurisu said.

"So… Will you be sending Ms. Mibu to Family Court for attempted robbery?" Tatsuya said.

"I see." Jyumonji said. "Police intervention would be undesirable. That said, we can't just let this go. Still, Shiba, Cosmos… We're up against terrorists. Neither I, nor Saegusa, nor Watanabe would ask the students here to risk their lives."

"_Should I tell them that they are in the presence of two terrorist leaders... Probably not."_ Jonasan thought.

"Of course, you wouldn't. From the start, I never intended to turn to the Student Council or the Extracurricular Activities Federation for help. Nor you two." Tatsuya said looking at the Cosmos.

"Are you planning to go on your own?" Jyumonji asked.

"Normally, that's what I'd prefer to do. But…"

"Not an option." Kurisu and Jonasan said at the same time.

"I'm going with you!" Miyuki said.

"I'll go, too." Erika said stepping forward.

"Me, too!" Leo said.

Mibu looked at everyone in shock before turning to Tatsuya.

"Shiba, if you 're doing this for me, I'm begging you to please stop. I'll be fine. I know I should be punished for what I did. But if something were to happen to you all because of me…"

Tatsuya refused to look at her. "I'm not doing this for your sake, Ms. Mibu."

"Huh?"

"The zone in which I live has been targeted by terrorists. If anyone tries to ruin my daily life, and Miyuki's, I will eradicate them all. For me, that is my highest priority." Tatsuya said with a menacing look on his face.

Everyone looked at him with shock on their faces except for Jonasan and Kurisu as they sported the same expression but for different reasons. Blanche dared to try and attack their school. Dared to assault the two most powerful crime syndicate leaders in Japan, even if it was unintentional. Such actions cannot and would not go unpunished.

"But, Brother. How are we going to locate Blanche's headquarters?" Miyuki asked.

"_Well, we know where it's at thanks to a rather…forthcoming member of Blanche. He was quick to speak when he started being eaten alive by his own shadow."_ Kurisu thought.

"If there's something you don't know, just ask someone who does." Tatsuya said with a hand on Miyuki's shoulder.

Tatsuya walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Ms. Ono behind it, listening in.

"Ms. Ono?" Mayumi said.

"Um…" she then looked at Tatsuya and sighed. "Thinking I could hide from a disciple of Master Kokonoe… I guess that was naïve of me…" She said rubbing the back of her head.

Ms. Ono had everyone back away from Mibu as the two privately talked. She then gave Tatsuya some coordinates and left. Tatsuya entered the coordinates on a collapsible tablet that he had. It came up with a picture of an abandoned factory.

"An abandoned factory?" Tatsuya asked.

"It would be better to go by car." Jonasan said, studying the picture.

"Are we going to break in head-on?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes."

"I'll get that car for us." Jyumonji said.

"You're going, too, Jyumonji?" Mayumi asked, looking at him.

"As a member of one of the Ten Master Clans, it's obviously my duty. But more than that, as someone who's also a student at First High School, I can't ignore this situation."

"Then…"

"Saegusa, you can't go."

"Why?" she pouted.

"It wouldn't do for the Student Council president to be away at a time like this."

"Understood." Mayumi sighed. "But if that's the case, Mari, you can't go, either." She pointed at Mari and Jonasan and Kurisu spotted a small impish grin on her face. "After all, there still might be some remnants hiding on campus. Not having the Disciplinary Committee chairwoman around would be problematic." Her smile grew larger as she looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

Mari sighed as she had to concede the point. As everyone began to file out of the room Jonasan handed Mayumi a tablet.

"What's this for?"

"It's so that, you two can know what happened and not have to rely on second-hand accounts." Kurisu said.

"Plus, you will be able to keep an eye on your boyfriend, Mayumi." Jonasan teased.

Mayumi puffed out her cheeks as Mari tried to restrain her laugher. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yet." Came Jonasan's reply as they walked out the door.

…

Jyumonji was inspecting the Jeep that they were going to use to break into Blanche HQ when he heard someone approach him.

"Chairman!"

Jyumonji turned around and saw Kirihara come running up to him.

"Please take me with you, too."

"Why should I, Kirihara?"

Kirihara tightened his grip on his sword. "As a student at First High School, I can't let such lawlessness go!"

Jyumonji sighed and closed his eyes. His reasoning was weak.

"No good. I can't take you with me."

"Chairman?"

"Not for a reason like that. It's too flimsy to risk lives on. Let me ask you one more time." Jyumonji tightened his eyes. "Why?"

Kirihara looked away for a moment. "Chairman, in junior high, I admired Mibu's sword skills. Unlike my own sword skills, which were meant to kill, hers were meant for pure competition… I thought it was beautiful to see. But…" Kirihara tightened his grip on his sword so hard that it was trembling. "Somewhere along the line, her sword became clouded. And I didn't like that."

"Is that why you pulled a stunt like that brawl?"

"It's not as if I was trying to make her see the error of her ways. I just lost my temper and picked a fight with her, that's all."

"You're calling it an error, but wasn't it Mibu's intent?"

"No, it wasn't! Mibu's will… her sword is nothing like that! Someone changed her sword – someone corrupted it… Some bastard must have used Mibu in today's incident, I just know it!" Kirihara closed his eyes and looked away for a moment. "This isn't even for Mibu's sake… it's just me venting my anger."

Kirihara then bowed low to Jyumonji. "I'm begging you! Please take me with you, Chairman!"

He held the position for about a minute before Jyumonji spoke. "Fine."

Kirihara looked up in shock. "Chairman?"

"That's a good enough reason to risk your manhood on." Jyumonji said with a small smile.

Kirihara smiled for a moment before bowing to him again. "Thank you very much!"

Kirihara then stood and walked away. Jyumonji then turned back toward the Jeep and thought about the Cosmos brothers.

"_Those two are familiar to me, I just can't figure out how. I have a very faint memory of the two but it's so clouded that the only thing I can recall is their faces."_ Jyumonji thought.

He would have to ask his father about this. He might be able to recall where he had seen the two brothers. He had to wonder though, at what the brother's grudge was against Blanche as they were already set to go even before Shiba decided to go. For himself it was obvious, the government had failed to deal with the issue and it had led to them attacking the school and attempting to seal the country's cutting-edge research. So, on behalf of the Ten Master Clans, he would step in and deal with the problem.

Those two, however, had no real reason to go after Blanche. They came from a magic family, sure, but the Cosmos weren't one of the Hundred Families, and although the cause of their parent's car crash was a bit suspicious, an accident on a bright sunny day with no signs of another car hitting them although it was clearly a car accident, it had no ties to Blanche. Their parents worked for the Magic Association and had no known enemies.

He would have to keep an eye on those two. Although he doubted they would get out of hand, they both had a way about them when it came to Blanche that just screamed violence.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. Between a project course for college, my other main story, then COVID coming out of nowhere and making me an essential worker, I didn't realize that such a long gap had occurred between updates. Thank you to the reader who reminded me that, hey I have another story to keep up with. I do have all of the chapters for the first arc written out I just need to look over them again with fresh eyes and double-check my research before posting them. Also, season 2 of Irregular At Magic High School is coming out soon. Yay! Black Dragons might undergo a brief Hiatus when the season releases so I can make sense of it and possibly go back and do some rewriting.


End file.
